Hitori no Mai
by Lavi Black
Summary: Um jovem rapaz, servo de um frio segurança. Uma marca que desperta o interesse. Frieza, falsidade, interpretações. De atitudes falsas e palavras vazias pode surgir atitudes verdadeiras e palavras profundas? Ou tudo o que é falso permanece falso no final?
1. Shoutai

**Disclaimer: **** Naruto não me pertence, créditos à Masashi Kishimoto. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos, faço apenas como hobby. **

**Avisos:** **Essa história contém Yaoi e se passa em Universo Alternativo. Se algum desses gêneros não lhe agrada, sugiro que procure algo que goste para ler.**

**Hitori no Mai**

**Shoutai**

Pela milionésima vez olhava para sua bebida. O líquido transparente brilhava tocado pela luz avermelhada que dominava a boate. Com os dedos, tocou a superfície de vidro, segurando o copo e levando-o até os lábios. Seu olhar vermelho se fixou no palco negro e vermelho a sua frente. Nele uma banda qualquer tocava uma música qualquer e incrivelmente irritante. Sua paciência ameaçava acabar ao mesmo tempo em que sua cabeça começava a latejar. Odiava aquele ambiente. Não apenas o ambiente _daquela_ boate, mas o ambiente de toda e qualquer boate. Ainda mais quando tinha que aguentar um Hidan completamente bêbado discutindo com um levemente alcoolizado Kakuzu bem ao seu lado. Suspirou, depositando o copo em cima da mesa. Apesar de tudo, estava ali a trabalho. E o trabalho era a única coisa que o mantinha ali. Afinal, tinha que cumprir seu papel como segurança de Pain, o dono daquela boate.

- Itachi! - respirou discretamente quando ouviu a voz animada e conteu o ímpeto de matar o dono de tal voz quando sentiu dois braços rodearem seu pescoço, o abraçando por trás.

- Deidara. - respondeu com a voz séria e controlada enquanto retirava os braços do seu pescoço.

- Venha Itachi. Tenho uma surpresa para você, un. - Deidara chamou no mesmo tom animado.

Levantou-se e virou-se para o companheiro de trabalho. Olhou-o de cima a baixo. Deidara tinha os cabelos, longos, loiros e lisos, soltos. Os olhos azuis brilhavam, marotos. O paletó negro estava completamente aberto e escorregava por seu ombro direito, a camisa social branca estava com os primeiros botões abertos e para fora da calça, a gravata havia desaparecido. A calça, por acaso, parecia a única peça de roupa decentemente arrumada no corpo do rapaz. Já que até os tênis pretos que ele usava estavam desamarrados, como se tivesse sido colocados as pressas.

- Você não estava com o Sasori? - perguntou no mesmo tom sério e controlado.

- Os dois estavam se comendo nesses cantos escuros! Olha só o estado da roupa dele! - comentou Hidan, rindo logo em seguida completamente bêbado.

- Cala a boca, un! - retrucou Deidara. Hidan continuou a rir.

- Deidara? - chamou, querendo uma resposta para sua pergunta.

- Ah! Estava sim! Mas me lembrei que tinha preparado uma surpresa para você.

- Que tipo de surpresa? - questionou desconfiado. Quando Deidara resolvia aprontar, boa coisa não resultava.

- Um tipo que você vai gostar. Venha! Pain-sama está nos esperando, un.

Deixou que Deidara pegasse sua mão e o conduzisse pela boate, por entre os corpos dançantes que dominavam a pista de dança. Estranhara o fato de Deidara lhe preparar uma surpresa, mas estranhara ainda mais o fato de Pain estar envolvido. O chefe deles era muito reservado e raramente se envolvia com sues subordinados. Mas, no fundo, não podia negar: estava curioso.

O loiro o levara até o andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos. Era público e notório que aquela não era uma _simples_ boate. Havia muito por trás daquela simples e popular fachada. Havia uma grande e famosa rede de prostituição. Clientes do mundo inteiro viajavam até Tóquio apenas para passarem uma noite na boate de Pain. Este, por sua vez, possuía a fama de ter os melhores e mais belos rapazes desse submundo. Era uma ampla rede e ele, além de segurança, era o braço Pain. Possuía a completa confiança de seu chefe.

- Chegamos. - Deidara avisou assim que pararem em frente a um quarto.

O corredor estava escuro e a música não os alcançava. Estavam longe do palco e escondidos em algum canto extremo do primeiro andar. Deidara pegou um cartão do bolso da calça, passando-o em seguida pela trava eletrônica, destrancando a porta do quarto. O loiro abriu a porta e o puxou para dentro.

Assim que entrou reparou em seu chefe, parado ao lado da cama. A expressão séria de sempre estava desenhada em sua face. O quarto, assim como toda a boate, era iluminado por luzes vermelhas provindas de um abajur em cada lado da cama sobre um criado mudo. A cama, de solteiro, era coberta por um lençol de seda vermelho. Dois travesseiros brancos estavam colocados próximos à cabeceira. Sobre a cama, estava Sasori. Ao contrário de Deidara, Sasori estava vestido impecavelmente, como ele próprio. Os cabelos vermelhos brilhavam com a iluminação avermelhada. Sasori estava ajoelhado sobre o colchão, segurando os braços de um rapaz. E foi exatamente esse rapaz que captara sua atenção. Não o conhecia e era seu dever conhecer todos os rapazes da boate.

Olhou para Deidara. O loiro sorria. Olhou para Pain. As íris arroxeadas de seu chefe devolveram seu olhar.

- Este é Sai. Nossa mais nova aquisição. - disse Pain, seu tom de voz sério e frio.

Caminhou em direção à cama, seus olhos vermelhos analisando o rapaz sentado. Sai possuía a pele absolutamente pálida, praticamente sem cor, destacada pelas vestes negras, cabelos, lisos e negros, caiam sobre os olhos negros, ocultando-os parcialmente. Olhos vazios, opacos. E o sorriso em seus lábios? Pôde perceber claramente o quanto aquele sorriso era falso.

Ao ficar frente a frente com o rapaz, abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ele. No momento em que fez esse movimento, Sasori soltou os braços do rapaz e saiu de cima da cama. Os olhos castanhos fixos no rapaz na cama.

- Esse é o presente do Deidara para você, Itachi. - disse Sasori.

Olhou para o loiro, que assentiu com um movimento da cabeça, confirmando.

- Ele não trabalhará como os outros. - começou Deidara - Esse é só seu, un.

- Só meu? - disse enquanto acariciava a face jovem com as pontas dos dedos - Por que eu iria querer um rapaz só para mim?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - perguntou o loiro.

Deixou que seus dedos deslizassem até o pescoço pálido, onde fechou a mão. Com um impulso, jogou o rapaz na cama e se levantou.

- Não preciso dele. - disse enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.

Deidara tentou pará-lo, mas foi a voz de Pain que o impediu de deixar o quarto.

- Itachi.

Parou e voltou. Olhou para seu chefe. Pain havia se aproximado de Sai e o puxara pelo braço para que levantasse. O rapaz obedecera sem resistência alguma. Com Sai de pé, Pain o virou de costas e abaixou a gola da camisa de Sai, mostrando uma tatuagem que o rapaz tinha abaixo da nuca. Arregalou levemente seus olhos vermelhos. Aquela tatuagem...

- Está bem. Eu fico com ele. - disse antes de deixar o quarto.

- Está dispensado. - Pain disse rápido o suficiente para que ouvisse.

Caminhou pelo corredor rapidamente. Queria sair da boate o mais rápido possível. Aquele rapaz... Onde Deidara... Pain... Onde haviam achado aquele rapaz? Aquela tatuagem! A tatuagem _dele_, a marca _dele_, aquele rapaz pertencera a _ele_. Como Pain o conseguira?

Deixou a boate e andou pela rua, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Deidara. Tinha que ser o loiro para aprontar uma daquelas! Só mesmo ele para lhe dar um rapaz. E ainda por cima um rapaz com aquela marca. A marca dos brinquedos. Dos brinquedos dos _Uchihas_.

**- x -**

**Notas da Autora: Yo Minna-san! **

**Aqui estou, com minha segunda fic universo alternativo de Naruto. E dessa vez, focada na Akatsuki. \o/**

**Espero que gostem. 8D**

**Hitori no Mai = Dança do Solitário**

**Shoutai = Convite**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.**

**E quê que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8)**

**Obrigada.**


	2. Kaigi

**Hitori no Mai**

**Kaigi**

Um som alto e suave foi ouvindo, indicando que o elevador chegara ao andar de destino. A porta de metal se abriu e por ela passou um jovem rapaz. Rapaz que, ao passar pela janela do corredor, parou para observar a cidade. Estava no décimo oitavo andar, o último daquele prédio, o que lhe proporcionava uma boa vista da cidade. Podia ver o topo de alguns prédios e casas, além de uma praça em frente ao prédio em que estava. Ao fundo da praça, uma grande casa podia ser vista. Na fachada da casa, no segundo andar, estava uma placa pintada de preto e escrita com tinta vermelha estava a palavra _Akatsuki_. É claro que ele conhecia aquela boate, trabalhava nela também. Akatsuki era a mais famosa e mais badalada boate de Tóquio e uma excelente fachada para os negócios de Pain, seu chefe. Chefe este, que o estava aguardando.

Voltou a caminhar pelos iluminados e belamente decorados corredores. Pain era um famoso e poderoso empresário, dono da empresa na qual se encontrava. Uma empresa de perfumes, cuja marca levava o nome da esposa de Pain, Konan. Dono de uma empresa de perfumes e chefe de uma rede de prostituição, Pain era um homem de várias faces. Mas pensar em Pain, o fez lembrar-se da mais nova aquisição dele, o menino chamado _Sai_. Seu presente. Ainda se perguntava como Pain e Deidara o haviam conseguido. A tatuagem que Sai tinha abaixo da nuca deixava bem claro que um dia ele pertenceu ao seu tio-avô Madara. E Madara é rival de Pain no ramo da prostituição, então porque ele daria um de seus rapazes a Pain?

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos acerca de Sai. Se continuasse pensando naquilo, acabaria enlouquecendo. Até mesmo porque acabara de chegar na sala de seu chefe. Bateu três vezes e esperou. A resposta não demorou a vir. Logo a voz de Pain pôde ser ouvida de dentro da sala, autorizando-o a entrar. Abriu a porta enquanto entrava na sala, fechando a mesma assim que se encontrou dentro do escritório.

- Bom dia, Pain-sama. - cumprimentou.

Pain levantou o olhar para vê-lo. Estava em sua mesa, vendo alguns relatórios no computador. Seus olhos, de íris arroxeadas, analisaram seu subordinado. Itachi era seu melhor e mais confiável funcionário. Sabia que poderia delegar qualquer tarefa à Itachi e ele iria cumpri-la com perfeição e êxito. Com um movimento da mão, indicou que Itachi se sentasse na cadeira a sua frente. Foi prontamente obedecido.

- Bom dia, Itachi-san. - devolveu o cumprimento, sua voz saindo em um tom autoritário e frio - A razão pela qual o chamei aqui é que, como sabe, em breve lançaremos uma nova linha de perfumes e, por causa disso, precisamos de um modelo para nossa campanha publicitária.

- Sim, senhor.

- Sempre usamos um dos rapazes da boate como modelo e já tínhamos até escolhido o modelo dessa nova campanha. Mas Deidara, como responsável pela publicidade da empresa, teve uma idéia.

- Que idéia?

- A idéia de usarmos Sai como modelo.

- E por que justamente ele?

- Como o próprio Deidara disse: "ele é jovem, bonito e chama a atenção."

Itachi ficou em silêncio, embora por dentro estivesse completamente surpreso pela idéia de Deidara.

- O que acha, Itachi? - as íris arroxeadas de Pain estavam fixas na íris vermelhas de Itachi.

- Acho uma boa idéia, Pain-sama. Sai é um rapaz desconhecido e, por enquanto, ninguém sabe de sua conexão com a Akatsuki. Os outros modelos sempre deixavam escapar que _frequentavam_ a boate e isso acabava prejudicando a imagem da empresa.

- Sim. Muito bem pensado, mas ninguém sabe da conexão de Sai com a Akatsuki porque ela não existe.

- Não estou entendendo, senhor.

- A conexão de Sai é com _você_ e não com a boate. Esse rapaz pertence a você e não a mim, como os outros.

O comentário de Pain intrigou Itachi.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta, senhor?

- Claro.

- Porque Sai foi dado a mim?

- Sai foi dado à Akatsuki por Madara. Deidara, quando o conheceu, teve a idéia de dá-lo a você.

- Porque Madara daria um rapaz para a Akatsuki?

- Simples. Madara está se retirando do ramo da prostituição. Ele, agora, está se dedicando ao campo das armas e das drogas.

- Simples assim?

- Também achei estranho, mas não vejo motivos para desconfiarmos de Sai.

Itachi ficou em silêncio. Duvidava que Madara _realmente_ tivesse se retirado do ramo da prostituição. Nesse submundo, Madara era quase tão poderoso quanto Pain.

- Enfim, está de acordo em usarmos Sai como nosso modelo, Itachi?

- Sim, Pain-sama.

- Ótimo. - Pain olhou em seu relógio de pulso - Marquei um almoço para você com Sasori.

- Como Sasori? - Itachi estranhou.

- Sim. Sasori é o fotógrafo da empresa. É dever dele, junto com o responsável pela campanha, a montagem da imagem e da publicidade.

- Sim, mas os responsáveis pelas campanhas são sempre Deidara e Hidan.

- Exatamente, só que nessa campanha, você será o líder e trabalhará com Sasori, Deidara e Hidan.

- Por quê?

- Porque, como disse antes, Sai pertence a _você_ e não a mim. O almoço será no restaurante Ongaku em meia hora. Está dispensado, Itachi.

O rapaz fez uma silenciosa mesura antes de se levantar e sair.

**xxx**

Após sair da sala de seu chefe, Itachi seguiu para o estacionamento do prédio. Em sua mente, meditava sobre a recém terminada reunião. Tinha a plena certeza de que Madara não abandonaria tão facilmente o ramo da prostituição, principalmente porque este o dava muito lucro. Ou seja, desconfiava das reais intenções de seu tio-avô ao dar Sai à Akatsuki. Consequentemente, desconfiava de Sai. E isso levava a outro problema. Sai era _seu_.

Abriu a porta de sua Mercedes preta e entrou. Colocou o cinto de segurança e ligou o carro. Enquanto manobrava para deixar o estacionamento, continuava a meditar. Se pudesse, matava Deidara! Que presente de grego o loiro fora arrumar! A última coisa que ele queria ganhar era algo - ou alguém - relacionado com seu tio-avô. Odiava Madara. Muitos poderiam pensar que esse ódio provinha dos negócios de Madara. Afinal, diferente de Pain, Madara não prezava pela descrição. Todo o mundo sabia quais eram o seus _negócios_. Mas ele não odiava Madara por causa disso. Aliás, nem podia, já que estava trabalhando no mesmo ramo. Odiava Madara por outros motivos.

Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Tóquio em direção ao restaurante, ligou o rádio. Tocava _Chizuru_ da banda The GazettE. Sorriu enquanto ouvia a música. Gostava da música e da banda. Aquela música combinava com ele.

Parou o carro em frente ao restaurante. Desceu e ligou o alarme. Antes de entrar no local, olhou toda a fachada do estabelecimento. Era um restaurante simples e de pouco renome, mas o favorito de Pain. Todas as reuniões "casuais" da empresa eram feitas nesse restaurante. Respirou fundo e entrou. Assim que pisou no interior do local, seus olhos vermelhos começaram a procurar por Sasori. Logo o achou, em uma mesa nos fundos. Andou até ele.

- Bom dia. - Sasori cumprimentou assim que o colega se aproximou.

- Bom dia. - respondeu Itachi, enquanto se sentava.

Imediatamente um garçom se aproximou e ambos fizeram os pedidos. Assim que o garçom se afastou, começaram a _reunião_.

- Pain-sama me informou que você trabalhará na nova campanha. - comentou Sasori.

- Irei.

- Isso é incomum.

- Mas é a ordem de Pain-sama.

Os olhos castanhos de Sasori observavam o companheiro. Itachi estava inquieto, o que era estranho, e parecia incomodado com o novo trabalho. E ele tinha uma pequena ideia do motivo de tal incômodo.

- Sabe que usaremos o novo rapaz, Sai, não é? - perguntou.

- Claro. - Itachi respondeu.

- Não há problema nisso para você?

- E por que haveria?

- Por mais que meu namorado seja exibicionista, eu não gostaria de ver a imagem dele em propagandas pela cidade inteira.

- Sai _não é_ meu namorado. E aposto que Deidara adoraria trabalhar como modelo em uma campanha.

- Sai _pertence_ a você.

- É o que você diz.

Um discreto sorriso nasceu nos lábios finos de Sasori.

- Sabe por que Deidara lhe deu Sai? - perguntou olhando diretamente nas íris vermelhas do colega.

- Não.

- Não gostaria de saber?

Itachi não respondeu. Sasori interpretou o silêncio do colega como uma resposta afirmativa.

- Deidara acha que você é muito solitário. - continuou.

- Solitário?

- É.

- Então ele decidiu me arrumar uma companhia?

- Sim.

- E por que aquele rapaz?

- Deidara achou que ele seria perfeito para você.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é tão solitário quanto você.

- Como assim?

Quando Sasori ia responder, uma voz se intrometeu na conversar e uma mão tocou o ombro direito de Itachi.

- Yo, Sr. Vice - presidente!

- Bom dia, Hidan. - respondeu enquanto tirava a mão de seu ombro.

- Bom dia. - cumprimentou Sasori.

- E então, - Hidan puxou uma cadeira e se sentou entre Sasori e Itachi - Já começaram a montar os planos para a campanha?

- Ainda não. - Itachi respondeu friamente.

- Ah que pena.

- Esqueceu que também é seu trabalho montar os planos para a campanha? - perguntou Itachi no mesmo tom.

- Não. Mas isso é um saco. - Hidan reclamou.

- Você como designer da empresa, tem um papel criativo fundamental. - comentou Sasori.

Hidan fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Temos um modelo já?

- O rapaz novo. - respondeu Sasori.

- Aquele que virou o xodó do Deidara?

- Esse.

- Pensei que ele tivesse dado o rapaz de presente para o Itachi. - Hidan apontou o dito rapaz.

- E deu.

- E você tá ok em ter seu rapaz posando como modelo da nova campanha da empresa?

- Eu não tenho nada com ele, Hidan.

- Como assim? O Deidara não tinha dado o rapaz para você pra ele ser seu puto?

Em um segundo todo o restaurante se voltou para a mesa dos três rapazes. Itachi estava com a mão fechada ao redor do pescoço do Hidan enquanto prensava o rapaz contra a parede dos fundos do restaurante. Os olhos vermelhos faiscavam com a raiva incontida.

- Aquele rapaz não é meu puto, Hidan. - Itachi falou em um tom baixo e controlado.

- Mas não foi para essa função que o Deidara o deu a você? - um sorriso sádico brincava nos lábios de Hidan.

- Não. - dessa vez quem respondeu foi Sasori. - Solte-o Itachi.

- Se ele não é seu puto, Itachi, por que você está todo nervosinho? - Hidan continuou a provocar.

- Porque eu tenho o mínimo de respeito pelas pessoas. Você ia gostar se eu te chamasse de "puto do Kakuzu"?

Agora Hidan ficou irritado. Com o pé, chutou o tronco de Itachi, fazendo o rapaz o soltar.

- Agora você não gostou não é? - provocou Itachi enquanto limpava o paletó.

Quando Hidan abriu a boca para retrucar, Sasori o interrompeu:

- Já chega, vocês dois. Podemos voltar a falar da campanha da nossa empresa?

- Claro. - respondeu Itachi voltando a se sentar.

Hidan se sentou em silêncio.

- Deidara não vai participar dessa reunião? - perguntou o dono dos olhos vermelhos.

- Não. - respondeu Sasori - Ele está ocupado, resolvendo alguns assuntos referentes à boate.

- Hn.

Após a pequena discussão, o almoço prosseguiu com certa tranquilidade, embora uma leve tensão ainda rondasse por entre Hidan e Itachi.

**xxx**

À noite, após o expediente na empresa, Itachi resolveu ir até a Akatsuki. Não pela boate, mas por Sai. Queria vê-lo. Assim que entrou na boate, seguiu em direção ao segundo andar. Ainda se lembrava de qual quarto era o de Sai. Ao chegar no quarto que queria, bateu na porta e aguardou. Minutos depois, o barulho dela sendo aberta foi ouvido e o rosto de Sai apareceu.

- Boa noite, Itachi-san. - cumprimentou. O sorriso falso estampado em seu rosto.

- Boa noite, Sai. - respondeu seriamente.

- Entre, por favor.

Sai abriu um pouco mais a porta e deu espaço para que Itachi entrasse em seu quarto. O mais velho não se fez de rogado e logo entrou no aposento, analisando-o. O quarto continuava do mesmo jeito em que o encontrara na noite anterior. Enquanto Itachi estava parado, de pé, em frente a cama, Sai estava com as costas apoiadas na porta.

- Em que posso servi-lo, Itachi-san?

Itachi se virou para olhá-lo. Seus olhos observaram todo o corpo do rapaz. Sai com certeza fora uma boa escolha como modelo. Apesar do sorriso falso, o corpo de Sai poderia chamar a atenção de qualquer um. Corpo jovem, magro e definido. Pálido. A palidez da pele era destacada pelo cabelo, pelos olhos e pelas roupas negras.

Vendo que Itachi não pretendia responder, Sai se aproximou. Tocou o peito do dono dos olhos vermelhos com as duas mãos, deslizando-as pelo tórax, sentindo o quanto o corpo do mais velho era definido. Quando suas mãos atingiram a cintura, mãos alheias seguraram seus pulsos, mas seu toque não foi afastado. Sorrindo falsamente, Sai aproximou seu rosto do pescoço de Itachi, deslizando seus lábios pela pele exposta, distribuindo beijos e leves mordidas.

Itachi mantinha-se impassível, embora sentisse a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar cada vez que os lábios do mais novo tocavam sua pele.

- Por que faz isso? - perguntou.

- Porque é para isso que estou aqui. - Sai respondeu de forma calma, contra a pele de Itachi.

_O Deidara não tinha dado o rapaz para você pra ele ser seu puto?_ As palavras de Hidan ecoaram pela mente de Itachi. Soltou um dos pulsos de Sai e com a mão, agora livre, segurou a nuca do rapaz, afastando-o de seu corpo.

- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. - disse olhando nas íris negras e opacas.

- E quem disse que eu não quero? - o mesmo sorriso falso.

A mão de Itachi deslizou para o pescoço de Sai, segurando-o da mesma forma que o segurara na noite anterior. Com um impulso, o jogou na cama, atrás de si.

- O que faz aqui, Sai? - perguntou friamente.

- Estou aqui para servi-lo, Itachi-san. Nada mais.

Itachi desabotoou e retirou o paletó negro. Em seguida, retirou a gravata vermelha. Por fim, abriu os primeiros botões da camisa social branca. Subiu na cama e ficou ajoelhado no colchão, com uma perna de Sai, que estava deitado, de cada lado da sua cintura. Tocou o corpo abaixo de si, na região do abdômen e deixou sua mão subir, passando pelo peito, tocando a garganta, a ponta de seus dedos deslizando pelo queixo e tocando levemente os lábios finos. Sua mão voltou a descer, parando na garganta de Sai, segurando-o.

- Por que Madara o deu para a Akatsuki? - seu tom de voz era frio e autoritário.

Mesmo na situação em que estava, Sai não deixava de sorrir.

- Porque ele se cansou de mim. Não tinha mais utilidade para ele.

Itachi ficou em silêncio, meditando sobre as palavras de Sai. O rapaz parecia dizer a verdade. E era bem típico de Madara tratar as pessoas como se fossem objetos, mercadoria. Pelo menos seu chefe tinha algum respeito pelos rapazes que possuía. Deixou que sua mão voltasse a deslizar pelo corpo de Sai, parando dessa vez sobre o peito do mesmo, sentindo a respiração calma. Sua mão começou a subir e a descer de forma leve. Conforme sua mão tocava o tórax de Sai, a respiração do mesmo se tornava mais rápida. Parecia que ele estava gostando daquele toque. Com esse pensamento, Itachi começou a aumentar a pressão com que tocava Sai. A respiração do mais novo se tornava mais rápida e profunda, quase ofegante. O corpo jovem arqueava, Sai lançava seu corpo contra a mão de Itachi.

Sai estava com problemas para respirar. O toque de Itachi, apesar de simples, era forte e quente. Sentir a mão do mais velho deslizar por seu corpo de maneira tão viciante o estava excitando. Ainda mais quando a outra mão de Itachi começou a agir, com o mesmo toque, só que dessa vez em sua perna. Deslizando desde sua cintura até seu joelho, tocando, apertando sua coxa.

Itachi passou sua mão para a parte interna da perna de Itachi, deslizando-a do joelho até quase a cintura do rapaz. Como a região era mais sensível, logo um gemido escapou dos lábios do mais novo. O dono dos olhos vermelhos sorriu ao ouvir o gemido de Sai, mas foi exatamente esse gemido que o trouxe de volta a realidade. Como se tivesse levado um choque, tirou suas mãos do corpo de Sai e saiu da cama.

- Itachi-san? - Sai chamou enquanto se sentava na cama, estranhando a reação do mais velho - Está tudo bem Itachi-san?

Itachi pegou sua gravata e seu paletó, que haviam sido jogados no chão. Voltou a se aproximar de Sai, novamente segurando-o pelo pescoço. Olhou nos olhos de Sai quando sussurrou firmemente suas palavras:

- Você não é meu puto, Sai!

Sai não entendeu a atitude de Itachi, ainda mais quando o mesmo o soltou e saiu do quarto.

**xxx**

Itachi dirigia de volta para casa enquanto brigava consigo mesmo, mentalmente. O que ele fizera? Porque tocara aquele rapaz _daquela_ maneira? Ele não era como seus colegas que volta e meia estavam passando a noite com um dos rapazes da boate. Ele nunca passara a noite com algum dos rapazes da boate. Nunca. Então por que agora ele...? _Sai pertence a você e não a mim. _As palavras de Pain voltaram a sua mente. Fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Não importava o que os outros poderiam dizer, aquele rapaz não pertencia a ele. Não _podia_ pertencer a ele!

**xxx**

**Notas da Autora: **

**Kaigi = Reunião**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Obrigada**

**Lavi Black**


	3. Shashin

**Hitori no Mai**

**Shashin**

O ruído foi ouvido e seguido por uma forte luz. Em um dos estúdios da empresa, cinco rapazes trabalhavam. Nos fundos do estúdio o cenário de uma sala fora montado. Sofás azuis estavam espalhados pelo falso chão de madeira, assim como alguns outros móveis, tais como mesa de centro de vidro e criado mudo de madeira. Sobre o criado estava uma luminária e sobre a mesa de centro estavam alguns objetos de decoração. Ao fundo, havia uma janela, que era a janela do estúdio. Sobre a mesa de centro, estava Sai. Em volta dos cenários, várias luzes, entre outros equipamentos, estavam posicionadas.

O jovem vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa de manga comprida, também social e negra. A camisa estava com os primeiros botões abertos, deixando um pouco de pele pálida à vista. As mãos do rapaz estavam apoiadas no vidro da mesa, atrás das costas. Uma das pernas estava dobrada, o pé descalço também apoiado no vidro. A outra perna permanecia esticada. A posição fazia com que o peito do jovem ficasse inclinado para trás, como se estivesse sendo exibido de propósito. Sai sorria, como de costume seu sorriso era falso, e olhava diretamente para o fotógrafo, Sasori. O ruivo, por sua vez, fotografava e indicava as posições em que o rapaz deveria ficar. Claro que, vez ou outra, era interrompido por Deidara que insistia em se meter na criação das posições, atitude que testava sua pouca paciência. Afastado dos dois e apenas observando a sessão de fotos, estavam Itachi e Hidan. O designer ria silenciosamente, divertindo-se com a briga do casal, que terminou com o fotógrafo empurrando o gerente de marketing para longe. Ao lado do designer, o vice presidente apenas observava em um sério silêncio. Seus olhos vermelhos sempre fixos no modelo. Em sua mente repassava todos os seus atos na noite anterior e o quanto eles pareceram agradar o dito modelo.

Um comando foi dado por Sasori e Sai mudou de posição. Se levantou e ficou de costas para os outros rapazes. Desabotoou um pouco mais a camisa e deixou que ela escorregasse levemente por seu ombro direito, revelando-o às luzes. Virou o rosto, ficando de perfil para a platéia. Enquanto o ruivo fotografava, o moreno olhava intrigado para o ombro recém descoberto. Em passos lentos, aproximou-se do fotógrafo, ficando mais perto do modelo. Aproveitando a curta distância que o separava do modelo, pôde analisar melhor o ombro pálido. Uma linha descia pelo ombro até as costas e sumia sob o tecido da camisa. Parecia uma cicatriz. Esse pequeno detalhe intrigou o vice presidente. Da onde viria aquela cicatriz?

-Agora vira pra gente e abre toda a camisa, un! - uma voz comandou, tirando o moreno de sua silenciosa análise.

-Deidara, quem indica as posições aqui sou eu! - repreendeu o fotógrafo.

O loiro apenas sorriu e, com um movimento da mão, indicou que o modelo deveria obedecê-lo. Sai então, virou-se, ficando de frente para os rapazes e abriu toda a camisa, deixando seu tórax magro, mas trabalhado, a vista. Deidara se aproximou e o arrumou na posição que queria. O gerente de marketing afastou um pouco mais o tecido, revelando mais da pele pálida. Deixou que o ombro direito permanecesse descoberto, fez com que Sai colocasse as mãos na cintura, os polegares por dentro da calça, os outros dedos apoiados no cós, sobre o cinto preto. Pediu que Sai afastasse um pouco as pernas, enquanto posicionava o rosto do rapaz. O modelo ficou com o rosto abaixado e virado para a esquerda, os olhos fechados e o sorriso falso desenhado em seus lábios.

Deidara, após finalizar seu trabalho, virou-se para Sasori.

-E então, o que acha, un? - perguntou sorrindo.

-Ficou bom. - respondeu o fotógrafo a contragosto.

Ainda sorrindo, o loiro se aproximou do ruivo e antes que este pudesse tirar a foto, roubo-lhe um selinho e se afastou. Sasori suspirou e voltou a trabalhar, um suave e discreto sorriso desenhado em seus lábios finos.

Enquanto se afastava, Deidara cutucou o braço de Itachi, chamando a atenção do moreno:

-E você, Itachi, o que achou, un?

-Ficou bom. - respondeu o vice presidente fingindo não notar a malícia implícita no sorriso estampado na face jovem. O loiro riu discretamente, percebendo o fingimento do colega, e se afastou, ficando próximo à Hidan e continuando a observar o trabalho do namorado.

Apesar da resposta dada, para o moreno a posição estava altamente _sensual_. O rosto baixo, as mãos na cintura, o peito à mostra, tudo deixava a posição sensual. E isso causava um certo efeito em si. Um efeito que despertava em seu ser o desejo de tocar o corpo daquele modelo do mesmo modo que o tocara na noite anterior. E isso era perigoso. Ele não podia se deixar levar pelo desejo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando voltou a abri-los, notou detalhes que não havia notado anteriormente. Detalhes como certas linhas que cortavam o abdômen trabalhado. Havia linhas marcando a região dos ombros e do estômago. Ele pôde contar quatro linhas. Quatro cicatrizes. E não eram pequenas. O que haviam ocorrido para que elas aparecerem ali? Aquele rapaz parecia ter sido torturado!

Depois de mais algumas fotos, a sessão foi dada por encerrada. Sasori liberou o modelo e guardou seu material. Tarefa simples que se tornou difícil quando um par de braços abraçaram sua cintura e um corpo colou ao seu, por trás e uma boca tocou seu pescoço.

-Tem mais algum trabalho para fazer, un? - uma voz manhosa foi sussurrada contra sua orelha.

-Não. Por quê? - respondeu, terminando de guardar seu material.

-Eba! Vamos para casa, un!

O loiro soltou a cintura do ruivo e segurou o pulso do mesmo, puxando-o para fora do estúdio.

-Me largue, Deidara! - reclamou Sasori enquanto era puxado.

-Olhem lá a putaria! - caçoou Hidan quando viu o casal passar por si.

-Fique na tua, Hidan, un! - respondeu o loiro sem parar de andar ou arrastar o namorado.

Hidan riu e olhou para Itachi.

-Eu também vou indo. Já vi o suficiente para bolar os cartazes e os álbuns da nova coleção. - informou enquanto andava em direção à saída do estúdio. - Você também, viu Itachi? Tome cuidado com a putaria!

Ao contrário do colega loiro, Itachi nem seu deu ao trabalho de responder.

**x -**

Assim que Hidan deixou o estúdio, o moreno se aproximou do modelo. Sai retirara a camisa social negra e procurava sua própria camisa, esta branca, pelo cenário. Quando a achou, a colocou, mas seu movimento foi interrompido por uma mão em seu ombro direito. A pele que o tocava era quente e os dedos deslizavam por sua própria pele em uma suave carícia. O jovem rapaz sentia que aqueles dedos estavam tocando, contornando, a cicatriz que possuía no ombro.

-Itachi-san? - chamou, parando de tentar colocar a camisa e ficando de perfil, tentando ver o homem atrás de si. O tecido ficou largado por suas costas, sendo segurado por seus braços flexionados e já vestidos. Suas mãos seguravam nos contornos da veste para que esta não escorregasse.

-Como conseguiu essa cicatriz, Sai? - Itachi perguntou, seus dedos ainda deslizando pela pele do rapaz, abandonando o ombro e seguindo para baixo, tocando as costas e as outras cicatrizes que lá haviam. Logo a outra mão foi adicionada a esse trabalho e os dedos do vice presidente passeavam livres pela pele pálida, sentindo o quanto ela era macia e suave.

-Pelas mãos de Madara, Itachi-san. - o modelo respondeu suavemente.

O mais velho ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, pensando. Madara deveria ser algum louco para machucar Sai daquele jeito. A pele pálida estava marcada com várias linhas, várias cicatrizes.

-Por que ele o machucou? - o moreno subiu os dedos pelas costas do mais novo, parando-os na altura dos ombros. Deu um passo para frente e seu corpo ficou praticamente colado ao corpo do modelo.

-Sádico prazer, eu diria. - a resposta de Sai foi dita em um tom baixo, quase no tom de um sussurro.

Os dedos do mais velho voltaram a deslizar pele pálida, dessa vez pelos braços. Em um toque suave, os dedos deslizaram dos ombros para a extensão do braço e continuaram descendo, parando quando alcançaram as mãos fechadas. O toque voltou a subir e a descer, continuamente, suavemente. O rapaz de olhos vermelhos abaixou o rosto, encostando-o ao rosto do moreno. Este, por sua vez, apoiava a cabeça no ombro do outro.

-Por que não lutou contra Madara, Sai? - a pergunta foi dita em um tom baixo e levemente rouco, diretamente no ouvido do modelo.

-Eu não podia, Itachi-san. - Sai mantinha a voz calma e suave, mas a respiração descompassada denunciava que os leves toques do mais velho o afetavam.

-E por que não? - o vice presidente manteve o tom baixo e levemente rouco enquanto seus dedos escapavam dos braços para o abdômen do modelo. Itachi deslizava os dedos por todo o abdômen de Sai, para cima e para baixo, parando e retornando quando encontrava o cós da calça negra ou a linha que fazia a divisão entre o peito e o abdômen.

-Você sabe o porque, Itachi-san. - Sai virou o rosto, afastando-o do rosto do mais velho ao mesmo tempo em que expunha a tatuagem que possuía na nuca. A mesma tatuagem que convencera Itachi a aceitá-lo.

Os olhos vermelhos observaram aquela particular tatuagem. O desenho era completamente negro e composto por duas linhas em forma de ondas separadas por um círculo. Dentro do círculo havia uma espécie de estrela, só que com seis pontas. Itachi encostou os lábios na tatuagem enquanto deixava que seus dedos escorregassem um pouco mais, parando sobre as coxas do mais rapaz baixo. Segurou firme e afastou um pouco as pernas do modelo. Em seguida, chupou com considerável intensidade a pele sob seus lábios. Tal ato fez com que Sai arqueasse para trás, seu corpo se curvando em direção à boca do mais velho, e um gemido escapasse por entre seus lábios finos. Com o movimento de Sai, os dedos de Itachi deslizaram um pouco mais, tocando a parte interna das coxas do modelo.

O mais velho colocou uma perna por entre as pernas do mais novo e, sugando a pele sob seus lábios mais uma vez, fez com que o corpo pálido se curvasse para frente. Mais um gemido deixou os lábios de Sai enquanto este se ajoelhava no chão, suas mãos deixando o tecido da camisa para se apoiarem no vidro da mesa de centro. Itachi se ajoelhou atrás do modelo, sem o soltar por um segundo sequer. Afastou os lábios da tatuagem e deixou que seus dedos subissem pela coxa do rapaz, novamente tocando o ventre desnudo. Apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sai e deixou que seu olhar vermelho vagasse pelo cenário cuidadosamente arrumado. Sem intenção seu olhar caiu sobre a janela do estúdio. O dia começava a findar, o sol se punha lá fora e o vidro refletia a imagem dele e de Sai. Seu olhar ficou fixo na imagem refletida enquanto pensamentos voavam por sua mente. A tatuagem. Embora todo o seu corpo queimasse em um estranho e súbito desejo de ter aquele rapaz, ele não podia fazer aquilo. Sai não merecia aquilo.

Suspirando, o mais velho soltou o corpo do modelo. Encostou seus lábios no ouvido do rapaz e sussurrou:

-Troque-se. O levarei de volta à boate. - levantou-se e afastou-se do mais novo.

Sai também se levantou e fez o que lhe fora ordenado. Trocou de roupa, sua própria roupa estava sobre um dos sofás do cenário. Não teve vergonha de se trocar no estúdio mesmo. Não havia motivo para ficar encabulado ou nervoso, estava acostumados a situações desse tipo. A única coisa que o deixava nervoso, não, curioso seria a palavra certa, era a atitude do mais velho. Aquela era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia. Itachi se aproximava e se afastava. Sai não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz de olhos vermelhos.

Quando terminou de se trocar foi chamado por Itachi. O vice presidente o levou até o estacionamento e de lá, levou-o de carro até a boate.

**x -**

A luz do abajur era a única fonte de iluminação presente no quarto. Na cama, dois rapazes estavam sentados, suas costas encostadas na cabeceira de madeira. Um era loiro de olhos azuis e o outro era ruivo de olhos castanhos. Estavam sem camisas, expondo assim os corpos definidos e de pele clara. As pernas estavam cobertas pelo edredom branco. Nas mãos de ambos, estava uma taça de cristal preenchida com um líquido de cor vermelho escuro. Entre eles, apoiada no colchão, uma garrafa de vidro azulado se encontrava.

-Sasori. - chamou o loiro após tomar um gole de vinho.

-O que é, loiro? - respondeu o ruivo enquanto colocava a garrafa em cima do criado mudo, ao lado da cama.

-O que significa aquela tatuagem do Sai-kun? Itachi-san pareceu ficar abalado depois de vê-la.

O ruivo suspirou enquanto pegava um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro na gaveta do criado mudo. Pegou e acendeu um cigarro ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a encostar as costas na cabeceira.

-Você já ouviu falar de Uchiha Madara? - Sasori perguntou enquanto acariciava a face jovem do namorado.

-Claro. É o rival de Pain-sama. - respondeu o loiro.

-E também o tio-avô de Itachi. - o ruivo completou para depois dar uma tragada no cigarro.

-É, eu sei. - comentou o loiro sentando-se de frente para o companheiro. - Mas o que isso tem haver com a tatuagem do Sai-kun?

-Sai foi dado à Akatsuki por Madara, certo? - o loiro fez um leve movimento com a cabeça concordando – Aquela tatuagem é uma marca que mostra que Sai, um dia, pertenceu à Madara.

-Foi isso que abalou o Itachi-san? - questionou Deidara.

-Madara não é o único Uchiha nesse ramo. Ele conta com outros membros da família em seus negócios. E ele tem a fama de não ser muito bonzinho com os rapazes que possui. Há boatos de que os escolhidos de Madara, chamados de _preferidos_, sofrem horrores nas mãos dele. Dizem que ele é um verdadeiro sádico. - Sasori tragou mais uma vez. Deidara permaneceu em silêncio – E os _preferidos_ de Madara servem não só a ele, mas a todos os Uchihas. Esses _preferidos_ recebem uma marca para mostrar a quem eles pertencem. Essa marca é a tatuagem de Sai.

-Então, Sai-kun era um dos _preferidos_ de Madara? - perguntou o loiro.

-Isso. - respondeu o ruivo apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava ao lado da garrafa. - Os preferidos, por servirem aos Uchihas, também são chamados de _brinquedos dos Uchihas._

-Então deve ser por isso que Itachi-san se recusa a ficar com Sai-kun. Ele não quer que Sai-kun se torne um brinquedo novamente. - comentou o loiro.

-Tenho certeza disso. - respondeu o ruivo.

Deidara ficou em silêncio. O olhar azul estava baixo e pensativo. Sabia o quanto o colega era solitário e a sua única intenção ao dar Sai a ele, fora a de amenizar essa solidão. Mas parecia que ele tinha conseguido complicar ainda mais a situação do colega e amigo. Sasori se aproximou e com uma mão tocou na lateral do rosto do loiro, trazendo o olhar azul para si. Com a outra mão depositou a taça que segurava em cima do criado mudo, logo fez o mesmo com a taça do loiro. Em seguida, com a mesma mão, tocou no pescoço claro. Aproximou a boca da orelha do namorado.

-Nem todo mundo tem a nossa sorte. - o ruivo sussurrou enquanto deslizava a mão do pescoço até a cintura do loiro.

Deidara suspirou e colocou as mãos sobre o ombro de Sasori. Deixou que suas curtas unhas marcassem toda a extensão das costas brancas do ruivo enquanto caminhavam por ela. O fotógrafo forçou o corpo para baixo, automaticamente fazendo o namorado deitar. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos olhos azuis. Afastou o edredom e deitou por cima do corpo do namorado, beijando-o de forma intensa e apaixonada. Deidara parou os dedos na cintura do ruivo, aplicando um pouco de força para puxar o corpo do namorado para mais perto do seu ao mesmo tempo em que retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade e da mesma forma apaixonada.

**x -**

Itachi andava em direção ao seu carro, estacionado em frente a boate. Deixara Sai em segurança no quarto. Ele não entendia. Por que ele se sentia tão atraído por aquele rapaz? O que havia nele, no jeito, na voz dele para deixá-lo tão... desejoso de tudo isso?

O rapaz suspirou e pegou as chaves do veículo no bolso da calça. Tocou na porta do automóvel, mas parou quando sentiu uma presença perto de si. Uma presença que ele não apreciava.

-Olá, Itachi-kun. - uma voz cumprimentou do outro lado do carro.

O dono dos olhos vermelhos levantou o olhar. Do outro lado, parado na calçada, estava um homem. Os cabelos, curtos e negros, estavam soltos e tocavam o rosto conforme o vento batia, os olhos negros possuíam um brilho maroto e nos lábios vermelhos um sorriso estava desenhado. O homem estava vestido socialmente com um belo terno negro.

-Madara. - Itachi respondeu enquanto caminhava em direção ao homem.

**X -**

**Notas da Autora:**

**Shashin = Fotografia**

**Etto... uma pergunta: Alguém gostaria de ver um lemon ItaSai? No momento estão tendo só amassos e está nos meus planos colocar um lemon, mas gostaria de saber se mais alguém, além de mim, quer. Ou se quiserem outro casal, tipo SasoDei, é só falar. ^^"**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Obrigada**


	4. Sekininsha

**Hitori no Mai**

**Sekininsha**

Itachi caminhou lentamente até onde o outro homem estava. Parou de frente para este, suas mãos estavam nos bolsos da calça, fechadas, um movimento que denunciava que estava nervoso com aquela presença. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam fixos nos olhos negros do mais velho. Perguntava-se o que ele queria, o que ele estava fazendo ali, abordando-o de forma tão inesperada.

-O que quer, Madara? - perguntou com o tom de voz sério e firme.

-Apenas lhe ver, Itachi-kun. - respondeu Madara. Os olhos negros do mais velho possuíam um brilho diferente, maroto, um brilho que não inspirava confiança. Assim como o sorriso debochado que mantinha desenhado nos lábios. - Estava preocupado com você.

-Ah é? - o jovem de olhos vermelhos riu levemente. Não acreditava em nenhuma palavra que ousava deixar a boca do outro homem. - E por que justamente _você_ estaria preocupado comigo?

-Amanhã é 23 de julho, Itachi. Imagino que saiba o que isso significa. - Madara mantinha o tom de voz suave e calmo, mas um leve timbre de malícia era perceptível.

Itachi não respondeu. Porém cerrou os olhos levemente e as mãos dentro dos bolsos se fecharam com mais força. Aquele homem estava brincando como fogo. Como Madara ousava falar sobre aquilo com ele?!

-Estava me perguntando, Itachi-kun. Quantos anos Sasuke-kun faria amanhã? 19? 20? Ou será que você não se lembra mais?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para o mais novo. Em um segundo, Itachi estava acertando um soco no rosto de Madara. O mais velho não deixou por menos e revidou na mesma moeda. Em questão de minutos, ambos estavam lutando em frente a boate. Socos e chutes eram trocados. Em um movimento rápido, Itachi conseguiu dar uma rasteira em Madara, derrubando-o. O dono dos olhos vermelhos aproveitou e subiu em cima do mais velho, socando-o repetidamente na face.

**x-x**

Apesar da música alta, o som da briga que acontecia do lado de fora logo chegou no interior da boate. Dentro da Akatsuki todos pararam de dançar e começaram a se perguntar da onde viria aquele som e quem estaria brigando. Aqueles que estava mais próximos da porta logo descobriram a origem do som e se amontoaram através das portas de vidro para assistir a luta entre os dois Uchihas.

Hidan descia as escadas quando reparou na multidão grudada nas portas. Atrás de si vinha Kakuzu.

-Que porra está acontecendo ali? - perguntou o designer.

Nesse momento um rapaz apareceu subindo as escadas rapidamente. Era jovem e chamava a atenção pela estranha maquiagem que usava. Um dos lados de seu rosto estava pintado de preto enquanto o outro estava pintado de branco. Os cabelos, curtos e arrepiados, estavam pintados de verde. O rapaz parou assim que avistou Hidan e Kakuzu.

-É o Itachi. Ele está brigando com Madara. - avisou.

-E por que você não foi pará-lo, porra?! - perguntou Hidan.

-Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se mete em brigas alheias. - respondeu o rapaz.

-Então faça algo útil e avise Pain-sama sobre essa briga, Zetsu. - ordenou Kakuzu.

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas continuou subindo as escadas indo na direção do escritório de Pain.

-Vamos lá parar o Itachi, Hidan. - chamou Kakuzu.

O designer apenas riu e seguiu o companheiro até o andar inferior.

**x-x**

Itachi não pensava em nada. Agia por puro instinto. Socava e socava a cara de Madara sem pausa. Quem aquele homem pensava que era para falar de Sasuke?! Ele não tinha nem o direito de dizer aquele nome! Não tinha!

De repente, Itachi se sentiu sendo puxado para longe de Madara. Se debateu e tentou se soltar, mas alguém segurava seus braços enquanto outra pessoa o empurrava pela cintura. Apesar de estar sendo afastado, viu quando Madara se levantou e sorriu para si. Um sorriso cínico e superior, o típico sorriso de alguém que atingiu um sórdido e sádico objetivo.

-Deveria aprender a se controlar melhor, Itachi-kun. - Madara comentou enquanto limpava um rastro de sangue no canto da boca.

-Seu desgraçado! - Itachi tentou avançar novamente, mas foi impedido. - Filho da puta!

-Ora! Isso é jeito de falar com seu tio-avô, Itachi? Alguém que veio aqui por que estava preocupado com o seu bem estar, ainda mais com uma data tão importante quanto a de amanhã chegando.

-Seu...! - novamente Itachi tentou partir para cima de Madara, mas foi segurado.

-Chega! - uma voz forte e autoritária foi ouvida.

Itachi parou de se debater e tentar avançar em Madara. Este, por sua vez, apenas sorriu para o recém chegado.

-Boa noite, Pain. - cumprimentou.

-O quê faz aqui, Madara? - o tom de voz de Pain não deixava margem para oposições.

-Vim ver meu sobrinho-neto, nada mais. - Madara mantinha o tom de voz calmo e suave contrastando com o tom forte e imperioso de Pain.

-Pelo visto fez mais do que apenas _vê-lo_. - o dono da Akatsuki apontou para as roupas sujas de poeira e sangue de Madara e Itachi.

Madara não respondeu. O sorriso ainda presente em seus lábios.

-Vá embora, Madara. - ordenou Pain. - E você entre, Itachi.

Pain não esperou por uma resposta e entrou na boate. Madara apenas observou. Quando todos entraram foi embora rindo.

**x-x**

Enquanto tentava se acalmar, Itachi foi reparando melhor no ambiente que o rondava. Era arrastado pelas escadas em direção ao segundo andar. Seu braço direito era segurado por Hidan, o esquerdo por Kakuzu. Logo deduziu que foram eles que o tiraram de cima de Madara. À frente deles ia Pain, ao lado deste, andava Zetsu.

Quando chegaram no segundo andar, caminharam até o final do corredor onde havia uma escada escondida. Essa escada dava acesso ao terceiro andar, que era onde se localizava o escritório de Pain. Ao chegarem no recinto, Itachi foi jogado em uma sofá de couro negro.

O escritório de Pain era grande e belamente decorado. Alguns móveis, como mesa e estante, eram feitos de madeira. O sofá onde estava Itachi ficava encostado em uma das paredes, a frente do sofá ficava a mesa de Pain, onde o mesmo se encontrava, ao lado da mesa havia uma estante e do outro lado, a porta de acesso. Pelas paredes algumas lâmpadas estavam espalhadas, colocadas em seus devidos suportes.

-Hidan, Kakuzu e Zetsu estão dispensados. - disse Pain. Os três mencionados se retiraram. O líder do lugar estava com a parte de trás do corpo apoiada na beirada da mesa, os braços cruzados e o olhar arroxeado fixo no subordinado. - O quê houve hoje, Itachi?

-Nada, Pain-sama. - respondeu o segurança.

-Nada? Você estava trocando socos com Madara em plena rua! Ele deve ter feito algo para conseguir te tirar do sério dessa maneira.

Itachi respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre ele. Não se atrevia a olhar para o superior. Permaneceu em silêncio.

-Eu ouvi quando Madara citou a data de amanhã. - comentou Pain.

-Foi por isso que você o socou? - uma voz suave foi ouvida.

O Uchiha levantou o olhar e viu uma jovem mulher se aproximando. Ela era bela. Possuía os cabelos curtos, em um tom que lembrava o azul quase roxo e olhos claros. Uma rosa feita de origami enfeitava os fios presos, combinando com o vestido negro que cobria o corpo pálido. O vestido, longo e simples, era decorado com o desenho de várias rosas brancas. Ela se aproximou e lhe entregou um pequeno saco plástico com gelo. O rapaz aceitou o saco e o colocou sobra a lateral do rosto, onde Madara havia dado um soco especialmente forte. Um rastro de sangue marcava essa lateral da boca do segurança.

-Obrigado, Konan-sama.

-Foi por isso, não foi, Itachi? Por ele ter citado amanhã? - a mulher perguntou no mesmo tom de voz suave enquanto se sentava ao lado do rapaz.

-Sim, foi.

-Vá para casa descansar, Itachi. Amanhã tem o dia de folga. - disse Pain.

-Obrigado, Pain-sama. - o rapaz se levantou e fez menção de devolver o saco de gelo para a mulher. Com um movimento da mão, Konan indicou que ele deveria levar. Com um leve movimento da cabeça Itachi agradeceu. - Boa noite. - se retirou.

Assim que Itachi deixou o escritório, Konan se levantou e se aproximou de Pain.

-Tome cuidado, Pain. - disse enquanto abraçava o rapaz pela cintura.

-Por que, meu amor? - Pain retribuiu o abraço.

-Madara não aparece sem motivo. Quando ele resolve se revelar é porque quer algo.

-O que você acha que ele quer?

-Eu não sei. Mas parece que o alvo é o Itachi. - Konan depositou um leve selinho nos lábios do marido e se afastou, deixando o escritório.

Pain suspirou enquanto via a esposa se afastar. _O que Madara poderia querer com Itachi?_

**x-x**

Uma garoa intensa caía sobre a cidade, abaixando a temperatura e dando um ar melancólico ao dia que apenas começava. Em um apartamento no centro de Tóquio um insistente e alto som era ouvido.

Sonolento, Sasori se levantou e saiu da cama, caminhando em direção a sala. Bocejou e se espreguiçou. Enquanto ia em direção ao telefone, que não parava de tocar, passou as mãos pelos braços tentando se esquentar. Uma brisa fria circulava pelo apartamento e ele estava apenas de boxer. Suspirando, atendeu o telefone.

-Alô.

-Pain. - a voz do outro lado da linha respondeu.

-Pain-sama? - o fotógrafo estranhou. - Aconteceu algo?

-Não. Mas preciso que realize uma tarefa.

-Claro. O que é?

Conforme Pain falava, Sasori olhava pelo apartamento procurando um objeto em particular. Quando o achou, jogado em um sofá, o pegou e confirmou as informações que seu chefe passava pelo telefone.

-Pode fazer isso, Sasori?

-Claro, Pain-sama.

-Ótimo. Vejo-o mais tarde na empresa.

-Sim, senhor.

Sasori desligou o telefone e voltou para o quarto. O objeto ainda em suas mãos. Antes de chegar no aposento passou no banheiro e lavou o rosto. Parecia que ia ser um longo dia. Enxugou o rosto e enquanto pendurava a toalha com uma mão, com a outra pegava o calendário que havia achado no sofá.

Quando chegou no quarto, se ajoelhou no cama e sacudiu o corpo de Deidara.

-Deidara, acorde.

-Un? - a resposta murmurada saiu abafada pelo lençol que cobria o rosto do rapaz.

-Acorde, Deidara! - repetiu o ruivo.

O dito rapaz abriu os olhos e esticou a mão em direção ao criado mundo, pegando o celular. Apertou um botão e resmungou, voltando a colocar o celular no criado mundo e a se ajeitar na cama.

-Tá cedo, Saso-chan, un. - respondeu com a voz manhosa.

Sasori respirou fundo e pegou o próprio travesseiro. Olhou para o rapaz deitado na cama, de costas para si. Bateu com tudo o travesseiro nas costas de Deidara.

-Acorda, loiro! - mandou com um tom de voz mais alto.

-Aiê, Saso-chan, un! - Deidara reclamou enquanto se sentava na cama e passava a mão nas costas.

O fotógrafo fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar. Havia se esquecido do quão manhoso o loiro era quando acordava. Abriu os olhos e saiu da cama.

-Arrume-se! Temos que sair.

-Está cedo para irmos trabalhar, un. - Deidara comentou ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava o travesseiro de Sasori.

-Não vamos trabalhar. Vamos visitar o Itachi. - Sasori respondeu enquanto pegava uma camisa em uma gaveta e vestia.

-Por quê?

-Ordens de Pain-sama. - Sasori respondeu enquanto terminava de colocar a calça e procurava o cinto pelo chão do quarto.

-Aconteceu algo com Itachi? - Deidara perguntou, preocupado.

O ruivo não respondeu. Pegou o calendário em cima da cama e jogou na cara do loiro.

-Olhe que dia é hoje.

Deidara pegou o calendário e olhou o dia. Logo entendeu o por que das ordens de Pain. Suspirando, deixou o calendário de lado e se espreguiçou. Saiu da cama e andou até Sasori. Sorrindo, pulou em cima do fotógrafo, abraçando-o e beijando-o. Com uma mão Sasori segurou a cintura de Deidara e com a outra segurou no criado mudo tentando ter algo para se apoiar enquanto retribuía o beijo.

-Vá colocar uma roupa. Está frio. - Sasori mandou após quebrar o beijo.

-Ok,un. - Deidara respondeu caminhando em direção ao guarda roupa.

Sasori sorriu e andou até onde Deidara estava. O puxou pela cintura, fazendo-o cair em seu colo. Segurando-o, esticou a mão e pegou uma gravata que estava pendurada na porta do guarda roupa. Deu um leve beijo bochecha do loiro e se afastou.

-Apresse-se. Temos que ir.

-Hai hai, un. - Deidara concordou enquanto bocejava e pegava a própria roupa.

**x-x**

Sozinho no imenso apartamento, Itachi bebia um copo de café enquanto andava pela sala. Seus olhos vagavam por todo o cômodo, vez ou outra parando na janela. A chuva começava a se intensificar. Em breve se tornaria uma tempestade.

Praticamente não dormira na noite anterior. Ficara remoendo o que Madara dissera, o que aquele dia chuvoso significava. Suspirou enquanto tomava um gole de café e seu olhar vermelho caía sobre o rack ao seu lado. Sobre o topo do rack, várias fotos estavam espalhadas. Uma em especial chamou a atenção de Itachi. Ela estava colocada em um simples porta retrato de armação preta. Na foto estavam ele e mais um rapaz. O rapaz parecia ser mais novo que o jovem de olhos vermelhos. Os dois estavam lado a lado, Itachi sorria enquanto o outro rapaz fazia uma cara que expressava a raiva que sentia por ter Itachi apertando suas bochechas.

Itachi sorriu enquanto pegava o porta retrato. Aquela fora a última foto que tirara ao lado dele. A última foto em que ele apareceria. O sorriso em seu rosto sumiu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o porta retrato no lugar, com a foto virada para baixo.

**x-x**

Sasori estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio que Itachi morava. Saiu com Deidara, ambos correndo para chegarem logo dentro do prédio para assim não se molharem muito. Andaram até o elevador e esperaram. Por sorte, ou azar, Itachi morava no vigésimo andar, o último andar. Quando o elevador chegou, entraram. O silêncio dominou boa parte do trajeto, até ser quebrado por Deidara.

-Espero que Itachi esteja bem.

-Você acha que ele está? - Sasori perguntou.

Deidara suspirou: - Eu sei que ele não está,un.

-Há quanto tempo você conhece o Itachi? - Sasori questionou.

-Desde que tínhamos dez anos. Ou seja, há treze anos. - o loiro respondeu. - Por quê?

-Curiosidade. - respondeu o ruivo.

-E você, conhece o Itachi há quanto tempo?

-Oito anos.

Mais alguns momentos de silêncio se seguiram.

-Foi um baque para ele. - comentou Deidara.

-E que baque. - concordou Sasori.

Nesse momento um som foi ouvido indicando que o elevador tinha chegado no andar de destino. A porta se abriu e os rapazes seguiram pelo corredor até o apartamento de Itachi. Bateram na porta e aguardaram. Alguns segundos depois, Itachi a abriu.

-Sasori? Deidara? O que fazem aqui? - Itachi perguntou, estranhando a presença dos amigos.

-Viemos conversar. - Deidara respondeu sorrindo.

-Sei. - Itachi abriu mais a porta e afastou o corpo, indicando que os dois amigos deveriam entrar. Depois que os rapazes passaram, Itachi fechou a porta e encostou na mesma.

-O que vocês _realmente_ vieram fazer aqui? - perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de café.

-Viemos ver como você está. - respondeu Sasori.

Itachi suspirou e desencostou da porta: - Estou bem.

-Você nunca fica bem nesse dia! - objetou Deidara.

-E daí? - Itachi replicou enquanto se afastava dos amigos e deixava o copo em cima da mesa.

-Não foi sua culpa, Itachi. - disse Sasori.

-Sasori tem razão, Itachi. Não foi sua culpa! Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer! - completou Deidara.

-Não foi minha culpa?! Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer?! - Itachi se virou para os amigos, a raiva transparente em sua voz: – Eu _deveria_ tê-lo protegido! _Deveria_ tê-lo mantido longe da vida que levo!

-E você _o fez_. - respondeu Sasori. - Você o protegeu sempre que pôde, o manteve longe da vida que leva o máximo que pôde!

-Mas não foi o suficiente! - falou Itachi.

-Nunca seria o suficiente! - retorquiu Deidara – Por mais que você o mantivesse longe, o protegesse, você não poderia estar com ele vinte e quatro horas por dia, Itachi!

-Se eu pudesse estar talvez isso não tivesse acontecido!

-Não foi sua culpa, Itachi!

-Ele era minha responsabilidade! Era meu dever protegê-lo! E eu falhei! Como não foi minha culpa?! Como Deidara?!

-O único culpado é Madara, Itachi. - disse Sasori. - Ele é o único culpado.

-O único culpado sou eu, Sasori. Culpado de não tê-lo protegido. De não tê-lo mantido longe de Madara. O único culpado sou eu.

Itachi deu a conversa por encerrada. Pegou o paletó que estava jogado em cima do sofá e saiu do apartamento. A porta foi fechada com força e com o impacto, um porta retrato caiu no chão. Deidara e Sasori suspiraram, cansados.

-Todo ano é a mesma coisa. - comentou Sasori.

Deidara reparou no porta retrato caído no chão. Se aproximou e o pegou. Sasori também se aproximou e olhou a foto por cima do ombro do namorado. Na foto estavam Itachi e mais um rapaz.

-Eu me lembro dessa foto. - comentou o fotógrafo.– Fui eu quem tirou.

-Foi? - se surpreendeu Deidara.

-Foi. A última foto que eles tiraram.

-A última?

-É. Uma semana depois que eu tirei essa foto, Sasuke foi assassinado.

-Por Madara.

-Exato. E Madara não só matou como também torturou e estuprou Sasuke.

-O quê, un?! - Deidara estava perplexo.

-Eu estava com Itachi quando ele foi ao necrotério reconhecer o corpo do irmão. O corpo de Sasuke estava marcado por cortes e hematomas. Ele sofreu antes de morrer, tenho certeza.

Deidara mantinha os olhos fixos na foto dos irmãos.

-Ele era tão novo!

-Se ele estivesse vivo, quantos anos ele estaria completando hoje? - Sasori perguntou enquanto passava os braços pela cintura do namorado e encostava o corpo nas costas do loiro.

-Vinte. - respondeu Deidara. - Ele e Itachi tinham três anos de diferença.

-Então ele morreu com dezesseis anos. - Sasori comentou.

-Isso, un. Já faz quatro anos e o Itachi ainda não superou, un.

-Ele não superou porque se sente culpado. - Sasori pegou a foto das mãos de Deidara e colocou em cima do rack.

-Eu não entendo. Por que Madara mataria Sasuke?

-Porque Madara é assim. Um sádico psicopata. Quando ele tem um alvo ele faz qualquer coisa para conseguir ter esse alvo.

-Sasuke-kun era um alvo?

-Madara ficou de olho em Sasuke desde que Itachi recusou trabalhar para ele. - explicou o fotógrafo – Itachi ameaçou matar Madara se ele se aproximasse de Sasuke. Mas mesmo assim, ele o fez. Se aproximou, sequestrou, torturou, estuprou e assassinou Sasuke.

-Só porque Itachi se recusou a trabalhar para ele?

-É o que parece, mas não faria diferença se Itachi tivesse aceitado o trabalho. Quando Madara tem um alvo, esse alvo termina morto.

-Mas Itachi acha que Sasuke foi morto porque ele recusou trabalhar para Madara, não é?

-Sim. Por isso ele se sente culpado pela morte do irmão. Por não ter conseguido protegê-lo da suposta vingança de Madara.

-Ainda assim, não faz sentido matar Sasuke-kun só porque Itachi recusou um trabalho, un!

-Entenda, loiro. É como eu disse: quando Madara tem um alvo ele faz qualquer coisa para ter esse alvo. Chamar a atenção de Uchiha Madara é como chamar a atenção da Morte. Lembra-se do que lhe disse ontem sobre os preferidos de Madara?

-Lembro.

-Então, lembra-se que lhe expliquei que dizem que os preferidos sofrem horrores nas mãos de Madara.

-Lembro, un.

-A maioria dos preferidos não sobrevive à Madara. A maioria dos preferidos morre nas mãos dele, Deidara. Foi sorte Sai ter escapado.

-Madara mata todos eles?

-Não diretamente. Mas ele os tortura tanto que eles acabam por não resistir.

-Que horrível, un.

-Já disse: Madara é um sádico psicopata. Agora vamos. Vamos achar o Itachi.

Sasori soltou a cintura do namorado e segurou-o pela mão.

-Hai, un.

Deidara seguiu Sasori para fora do apartamento do Uchiha.

**x-x**

Durante todo esse tempo ele estivera fugindo. Fugindo das lembranças. E a maior prova disso era o fato de ele não ter reconhecido nas marcas de Sai as mesmas marcas que vira espalhadas pelo corpo do irmão. Os mesmos cortes, só que a pele de Sasuke também estava marcada por várias hematomas. Ele se deixara surpreender por aquelas marcas sem se dar conta de que já as conhecia.

As marcas que vitimaram seu irmão. Sasuke fora espancado, molestado e morto por Madara e ele não pôde fazer nada para impedir! Sentia-se tão culpado! No fundo, sabia que Sasori e Deidara tinham razão, que ele não tinha culpa na morte do irmão. Mas ainda assim ele não conseguia evitar de sentir a culpa por aquela morte. Sasuke era sua responsabilidade desde que os pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Era seu dever proteger e cuidar de Sasuke e ele falhara! Falhara com o irmão.

-Sinto muito, Sasuke. - as palavras saíram como um sussurro em meio a chuva que ainda caía. As gotas d'água molhavam o corpo, a face de Itachi, escondendo as lágrimas que eram derramadas silenciosamente pelos olhos vermelhos. Íris cor de sangue estavam fixas na lápide no chão. Itachi se curvou e colocou algumas rosas brancas próximas a lápide. Foi quando, mesmo com o som da chuva, ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando. Se virou e viu Sasori e Deidara, sob um guarda chuva, andando em direção à ele.

-Itachi. - Deidara chamou quando estava perto o suficiente para Itachi ouvi-lo.

O moreno podia ver que os amigos estavam verdadeiramente preocupados com ele. E ele agradecia, mas no momento não queria a companhia deles.

-Eu vou para a Akatsuki. - informou enquanto passava pelos companheiros, indo em direção à saída do cemitério.

Sasori e Deidara não disseram nada, nem o impediram de se afastar. Ficaram em silêncio, observando as rosas brancas que Itachi levara para Sasuke.

Colocaram duas rosas vermelhas em meio as brancas.

**x-x**

Itachi dirigiu até a boate. Quando chegou não havia ninguém. Não era de se estranhar. Era muito cedo para alguém estar ali. Subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo andar. Andou pelo corredor e parou em frente a uma porta. A porta do quarto de Sai.

Por que estava ali? Por que em um momento como aquele, em que dispensara a companhia de seus amigos mais próximos, estava procurando a companhia dele? Por que fora até ele? Não entendia. Ele e Sai não tinham nada, não eram nada um do outro e ainda assim ele, que estava emocionalmente frágil, fora procurar a companhia do modelo.

O jovem de olhos vermelhos foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um som vindo de dentro do quarto. Parecia que Sai estava ouvindo alguma música.

_Eu pareço sucumbir ao som da chuva que cai._

_Esta promessa é de quem sonha, para quem é este sonho?_

_"Eu quero ver tudo de você." "Eu quero amar tudo de você." _

_É este o caminho, não é?_

_Quando nossas mãos estão apertadas juntas,_

_Tem este perfume desconhecido que vem do lado oposto._

_"Eu quero ver tudo de você." "Eu quero amar tudo de você." _

Itachi se aproximou e tocou na maçaneta. Com um giro ela abriu e ele entrou no aposento. Após fechar a porta, olhou em volta procurando pelo modelo. Sai estava próximo à janela, observando a chuva. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta se virou para encarar quem invadia seu quarto.

-Olá, Itachi-san.

-Sai. - o nome saiu inconscientemente dos lábios do mais velho.

-Está tudo bem, Itachi-san? - o sorriso falso estava desenhado nos lábios de Sai.

-A música... - Itachi começou.

-Conhece essa música? - o modelo perguntou enquanto se aproximava do aparelho de som, que era a fonte da canção e estava em cima da cômoda, perto da janela. Sai aumentou o volume e olhou para o outro rapaz.

Itachi, por sua vez, estava prestando atenção na música. Havia uma boa melodia e a letra, de alguma forma, combinava perfeitamente com aquele momento.

_Embora eu posso respirar normalmente, eu eventualmente pareço esmigalhar-me._

_Se você puder me amar tão profundamente do que apenas aquelas palavras._

_Eu poderia acreditar que você sempre estaria por perto._

_De repente mostrando o passado, o tempo que nós tocaríamos, poderia não preencher a frágil solidão, flutuando naquelas lágrimas._

_Embora eu ache conforto nesta paz, você, que está ao meu lado__despedaçando meu interior._

_"Eu quero ver tudo de você." "Eu quero amar tudo de você." _

_A resposta está afogando-se num sorriso._

_"Você não ama a sombra diária, quando esta foi perdida."_

_Nós carregamos esses limites que eu não posso deixar desaparecer._

Sai se afastou do aparelho de som e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se. Seu olhar estava fixo no rapaz próximo a porta.

-Está tudo bem, Itachi-san?

-Não.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Você não pode me ajudar.

-Tem certeza?

Itachi ficou em silêncio. Não queria usar Sai. Não queria que Sai se tornasse um boneco, um brinquedo em suas mãos. Um brinquedo que ele usaria para esquecer a dor da perda do irmão. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o desejo que sentia pelo rapaz também começava a dominá-lo. O desejo e a necessidade de alívio da dor se misturavam e formavam uma imagem abstrata na mente do Uchiha, confundindo-o ainda mais.

-Itachi-san... você está... chorando? - Sai perguntou levemente assustado. Nunca imaginou que um dia veria aquele rapaz tão sério em um estado tão vulnerável.

Itachi não respondeu. Embora não tivesse percebido quando começara a chorar, podia sentir as lágrimas deslizando por sua pele.

-Itachi-san?!

_Mesmo que eu jogasse aquelas palavras em você, se você puder me amar eu poderia acreditar que você sempre estaria por perto._

_De repente mostrando o passado, machuca toda vez que você toca em mim._

_Eu quero amá-lo a minha solidão interior._

_Porque eu não deixarei você ver como eu enxugo minhas lágrimas._

_ Não há nada demais rir a meu respeito na minha frente._

-Desculpe-me, Sai. - a voz do Uchiha saiu fraca.

-Pelo que, Itachi-san?

-Por isso.

Um segundo depois, Itachi estava abraçando Sai fortemente, beijado-o de uma maneira forte e profunda. Com a língua, explorava a boca do modelo completamente. Sai se entregava ao beijo e o retribuía da mesma forma. Apesar da sensação boa, Itachi não se deixava enganar. Sabia que todas as atitudes de Sai eram falsas. Sabia que todas as retribuições de carícias e toques seriam vazias de sentimentos ou desejos. Sai faria aquilo porque estava _acostumado_ a fazer, não porque _queria _fazer. Como um boneco. A última coisa que Itachi queria era transformar Sai novamente em um boneco, mas naquele momento não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Tocar, beijar Sai proporcionava sensações boas demais para serem ignoradas, ainda mais no estado em que ele estava. Ele queria esquecer a dor da perda do irmão e parecia que, com Sai, ele conseguiria isso.

Com uma mão, empurrou Sai para trás, fazendo-o deitar na cama. Deitou por cima do corpo menor, ainda o beijando. Deslizou as mãos por todo o tronco de Sai. Quando chegou na cintura, passou a tocar o modelo diretamente sobre a pele, por baixo da camisa negra. Sai, por sua vez, não ficou parado e começou a retirar o paletó a camisa social que Itachi usava. As peças estavam molhadas e isso dificultava o trabalho de retirá-las. Por fim, com a ajuda de Itachi, conseguiu tirá-las. Tocava, beijava Itachi porque o mais velho havia começado, não porque ele queria. Aliás, sabia que a sua função ali na Akatsuki era _entreter_ Itachi de todas as maneiras. Ao tocá-lo e beijá-lo estava fazendo seu trabalho. Então, por que sentia que havia mais do que obrigação em seus atos? Por que sentia que havia _desejo_, _vontade_ de querer tocar e ser tocado pelo Uchiha?

Um não entendia por que havia mais que obrigação em seus gestos. O outro não entendia por que, mesmo não querendo ceder, ele não conseguia resistir aos seus desejos. Mas nenhuma dúvida ou medo os impediu de se deixarem levar pela chuva. E pela música.

_Se não nós dois, dissimulando um "Adeus"._

_Como eu queria que fossemos nós que gritam juntos nesta despedida._

_Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, eu gostaria de esquecê-lo._

_E me colocar neste lugar vazio._

_Não persiga os longos dias passados._

_Não deixe nada mais que já foi deixado._

_ "Pelo menos..."_

_Eu seguro este adeus, até eu cair no sono._

_E o calor fraco desaparece com o tabaco._

_Os dias que não retornaram, a pessoa que eu amei._

**Notas da Autora: ****Sekininsha = Responsável.**

**23 de julho é realmente o aniversário do Sasuke, ok? =P**

**A música utilizada nesse capítulo é **_**Calm Envy**_** da banda japonesa **_**The Gazette.**_** Recomendo! É muito boa! =)**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. ^^**

**Bom, agora todos sabem o por que do Itachi odiar o Madara.**

**Ah, só uma pequena observação: Vocês devem ter reparado que eu descrevo o Itachi como tendo **_**olhos vermelhos**_** quando na verdade ele só tem olhos vermelhos quando está usando o Sharingan. É que eu acho que ele fica mais bonito com os olhos vermelhos. Além de ficar mais diferente, então eu acabo sempre descrevendo o Itachi como "um rapaz de olhos vermelhos." ^^**

**Os personagens de Konoha (Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, etc) ****não irão**** aparecer nessa fic. A fic é focada na **_**Akatsuki**_** apenas. Os únicos personagens que não são da Akatsuki e irão aparecer serão Sai e Sasuke, ok? Já trabalhei muito com o pessoal de Konoha na minha fic **_**Seis**_**. Se alguém se interessar, **_**Seis**_** também é Yaoi e em Universo Alternativo. Os casais são: SasukexNaruto, ItachixSai, KakashixIruka. Link no meu perfil. ^^**

**Como sempre:**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada. E lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Obrigada**

**Lavi Black**


	5. Hanashi

**Hitori no Mai**

**Hanashi**

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Virou-se e seu braço bateu no colchão não encontrando nenhum obstáculo. Não havia ninguém ao seu lado. As marcas que haviam no colchão e no lençol denunciavam que uma pessoa havia estado ali, mas tinha ido embora há muito tempo. Suspirou enquanto se espreguiçava. O que esperava? Era claro que Itachi não estaria ao seu lado quando acordasse. Era óbvio que o mais velho iria embora cedo. Não havia nenhum motivo que prendesse Itachi naquele quarto.

Deixou que seu olhar vagasse pelo quarto vazio e silencioso, parando sobre a janela. A chuva já tinha ido embora, mas o tempo permanecia nublado e frio. Preguiçosamente, levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, gemendo um pouco em consequência do choque da água fria com sua pele quente. Enquanto fechava a torneira, admirou seu reflexo no espelho. Seu pescoço e colo, outrora sem cor, estavam avermelhados e algumas regiões estavam roxas. Marcas de chupões e mordidas estavam espalhadas por sua pele. Marcas feitas pelos lábios de Itachi.

Com a ponta de seus dedos, tocou levemente uma das marcas vermelhas. Um suspiro escapou por entre seus lábios enquanto fechava os olhos inconscientemente. Não conseguia negar. Havia gostado de passar a noite com o Uchiha. Havia gostado de sentir as mãos dele, fortes e firmes, correndo por seu corpo, segurando-o, dominando-o. Os lábios do mais velho haviam exigido os seus de uma maneira faminta e possessiva que ele nunca havia experimentado. E, apesar de do ritmo lento, Itachi o possuíra de forma firme e profunda, enlouquecendo-o e jogando-o em um mar de prazer.

Abriu os olhos espantado com sua linha de pensamento. O que era aquilo? Por que havia gostado tanto de estar com Itachi? Aquilo era loucura! Ele não poderia se deixar levar e acabar se envolvendo com o mais velho! No podia! Afinal, não passava de uma posse para Itachi, da mesma forma que fora um objeto para Madara. Sua pessoa não significava nada para Itachi. Nada.

Suspirando, saiu do banheiro e pegou uma veste qualquer no guarda roupa. Colocou uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de gola alta, também preta. Enquanto sentava na cama e calçava o tênis, voltou a pensar. Se não significava nada para o mais velho, por que Itachi relutara tanto em tomá-lo? _"Você não é meu puto, Sai!"_ As palavras de Itachi ecoaram em sua mente. Se, para Itachi, ele não era um puto como todos os outros o viam, o que ele era?

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos acerca do mais velho. Se levantou e pegou a jaqueta que estava pendurada no mancebo perto da porta. Saiu do quarto. Andou pelo corredor até chegar a escada e descer para o primeiro andar. Por ser de manhã, a boate estava vazia. Em seu caminho cruzou apenas com Hidan e Kakuzu que, aproveitando a boate vazia, resolveram namorar no meio da pista de dança. Olhou para o casal que se amassava em meio a carícias rudes e desencontradas. Sabia do relacionamento dos dois seguranças assim como sabia do relacionamento de Deidara e Sasori. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Internamente desejava aquilo. _Ter alguém_. Ter... Itachi? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Precisava parar de pensar no rapaz de olhos vermelhos.

Silenciosamente, passou pela pista de dança. O casal nem notou sua presença. Duvidava que, aquela altura, os dois fossem notar _qualquer coisa_. Empurrou a porta da vidro e saiu da boate. O ar batia frio e machucava a pele. Fechou a jaqueta de couro negro e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Precisava andar e esvaziar a mente.

------

Seus olhos tentavam se acostumar com a luz vermelha que dominava o aposento. Observava Sasori revelar as fotos que tirara do modelo da nova campanha. Sai. Saíra cedo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra para o modelo. Não queria ter que lidar com o rapaz quando o mesmo acordasse. Aquela noite havia sido um erro. Não devia ser se deixado levar pelo desejo e passado a noite com Sai. Não devia. Agora Sai deveria estar achando que não era nada além de uma boa foda para ele, Itachi. Na verdade, era bem o contrário.

De alguma forma se sentira totalmente atraído por Sai. E, sem dúvidas, havia gostado da noite que passara ao lado do rapaz. Havia gostado de tê-lo, de beijá-lo, dominá-lo, possuí-lo. De sentir as mãos do modelo explorando e marcando seu corpo, sentir os lábios finos retribuírem seus beijos e se abrirem para suspirar seu nome. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, se apoiando na bancada. Nunca mais voltaria a dormir com Sai. Não poderia fazer isso com o rapaz. Não poderia, não tinha o direito de machucá-lo ainda mais.

- Hidan acha que essa foto daria um bom outdoor. - Sasori comentou enquanto passava uma foto para o colega. - Itachi? - chamou ao perceber que o moreno não tinha pego a foto e estava de olhos fechados.

- Hum? O que foi, Sasori? - perguntou, abrindo os olhos e olhando para o fotógrafo.

- Essa foto. Hidan acha que daria um bom outdoor.

- Deixe-me ver. - pegou a foto e a analisou. A pose era a que fora montada por Deidara. Sai estava com a camisa aberta, o rosto baixo e as mãos apoiadas no cós da calça. Lindo e sensual. Suspirou mentalmente. Tinha que se controlar. - Realmente, daria um ótimo outdoor. Chamaria bastante a atenção. - comentou enquanto devolvia a foto.

- Também achei. Quer uma cópia? - o ruivo perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E para que eu iria querer uma cópia? - perguntou tentando se manter impassível, embora por dentro estivesse surpreso com a pergunta do amigo e mais surpreso ainda com o fato de _realmente_ querer uma cópia.

- Sei lá. - respondeu o fotógrafo enquanto pendurava algumas fotos - Guardar de lembrança, talvez? - riu - Sério, Itachi. Qualquer um vê que você _gostou_ dessa foto.

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é _óbvio_ desde a sessão de fotos. Você só faltava babar vendo o Deidara arrumando o Sai na posição correta. - Sasori provocou.

Desviou o olhar. Com certeza, _tinha_ que se controla e ser mais... discreto. Não imaginava que seu interesse por Sai estivesse assim tão _óbvio_. Mas não se preocupou muito. Afinal, a maior parte dos comentários e provocações vinham de Sasori e Deidara e os dois o conheciam o suficiente para vê-lo, mesmo quando quisesse se esconder.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

- Saso-chan! Está aí? - uma voz sonolenta perguntou.

- O que foi, loiro? - Sasori respondeu.

- Só queria saber onde você estava. Acordei e você não estava na cama ou em qualquer lugar do apartamento.

- Não se preocupe, Deidara. Vá comer alguma coisa.

- Certo. Tem alguém com você? - tom de voz de Deidara se tornou desconfiado, arrancando uma suave risada do fotógrafo. Quando acordara, o loiro notara a chave na porta do apartamento e isso não acontecia a menos que um dos dois tivesse aberto a porta para alguém.

- Itachi. Ele veio me ajudar a revelar algumas fotos.

- Itachi está aí?

- Estou, Deidara. - respondeu o moreno.

- Bom dia, Itachi! - o loiro cumprimentou animado.

- Bom dia. - respondeu seriamente.

- Passou uma boa noite com Sai-kun? - o tom de Deidara se tornou malicioso.

Sasori mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir o riso. A face de Itachi estava tomada pelo mais puro assombro.

- Loiro. Vai tomar café, vai. Conversamos depois. - disse o ruivo.

- Ok! Conversamos depois Itachi! Quer que eu traga algo, Sasori?

- Não, loiro. Obrigado.

O barulho dos passos de Deidara se afastando foi o único som ouvido. Sasori olhava para a face perplexa de Itachi e sorria.

- Como ele sabe que eu...? - Itachi olhava diretamente nos olhos de Sasori. Como Deidara poderia saber que ele passara a noite com Sai?

- Ele pediu para um funcionário da Akatsuki que ficasse de olho em Sai. Sempre que ele sai ou alguém aparece em seu quarto, Deidara fica sabendo.

- Por que isso? - Itachi perguntou, não entendia a atitude do loiro.

- Não sei como ou por que, mas o fato é que Deidara se afeiçoou muito ao Sai.

Ficou em silêncio. Deidara era Deidara e nunca mudaria.

- Itachi. - o ruivo chamou. - Você sabe que o Deidara não vai te deixar em paz até que você conte exatamente _como_ foi a sua noite com o Sai, certo?

O rapaz de olhos vermelhos suspirou. Quando a única coisa que queria era esquecer a noite que passara com Sai, teria um loiro na sua cola querendo saber exatamente como ela fora! Ele não merecia isso.

------

Caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Tóquio. Tentava o máximo que podia deixar a mente vazia. Mas não conseguia. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Itachi! Suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Foi quando uma BMW preta parou ao seu lado. Parou também e olhou bem para o carro. Lhe era familiar. Dois homens desceram do carro e um deles, Sai reconheceu imediatamente.

- Madara. - cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Sai. - Madara cumprimentou em um tom educado. - Como vai?

- Bem.

- Pain está te tratando bem? - o tom de voz do Uchiha possuía um falso tom de preocupação.

- Melhor do que você. - Sai respondeu.

Madara sorriu.

- Não seja insolente, Sai.

- O que quer, Madara? - Sai perguntou seriamente. Não gostava da presença daquele homem. Pensara que, já que agora pertencia a Pain ou a Itachi - não importava -, ele não teria que ver Madara nunca mais. Pelo visto se enganara.

- Gostaria de saber como você está se dando com meu sobrinho, Itachi. - o mais velho perguntou suavemente.

O olhar de Sai para Madara se tornou desconfiado. Como aquele homem poderia saber da relação que possuía com Itachi?

- Não há o que dizer. Itachi-san não se aproxima de mim. - mentiu.

Não sabia por que mentira. Mas achara melhor fazê-lo. Madara poderia querer fazer algo contra Itachi e ele não queria que isso acontecesse. Não queria mesmo.

- Oh, é mesmo?

- Sim. - confirmou sem hesitar. - Agora, se já tem o que queria, tenho que ir.

Se virou e começou a andar para longe de Madara. Queria ficar o mais longe possível daquele homem.

Madara sorriu vendo seu ex-preferido indo embora. Era uma questão de tempo até que Itachi se envolvesse com Sai. E quando isso acontecesse, ele tiraria Sai de Itachi como tirara Sasuke. O Uchiha riu sozinho. Itachi poderia pensar que estava pagando pelos próprios erros, mas na verdade estava pagando pelos erros do pai.

------

- Então, Itachi. Como foi a sua noite? - Deidara perguntou, um sorriso malicioso estava desenhado em seus lábios. Enquanto aguardava a resposta, pegou o copo de suco de laranja que Sasori lhe oferecia.

Os três amigos estavam na cozinha, sentados em volta da mesa. Deidara prepara o café-da-manhã para os três. Imaginava que Itachi não tinha comido ainda e sabia que Sasori não havia comido nada, pois conhecia seu ruivo e sabia que ele não comia cedo. Olhou o relógio pendurado na parede, distraidamente. Os ponteiros marcavam nove e meia.

- Foi boa. - respondeu o moreno, tomando um gole de suco em seguida.

- E? - insistiu o loiro.

- E o quê? - Itachi pegou uma maçã e começou a brincar com ela, passando-a de uma mão para outra.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês dormiram juntos ou o que? - o loiro estava visivelmente animado, ao contrário do amigo, que estava visivelmente desconfortável.

- Deidara. - Sasori repreendeu divertido. Estava achando engraçado ver o quanto Deidara conseguia deixar Itachi constrangido.

- Eu quero saber, Saso-chan! - o loiro fez bico para o namorado.

- Mas Itachi não fica confortável falando sobre isso. - explicou o ruivo.

- Não sei por que! - Deidara continuava fazendo manha.

- O que você diria se eu te perguntasse como foi a sua noite? - perguntou Itachi, começando a comer a maçã.

- Eu diria que foi ótima. - o loiro sorriu para o moreno - Fui dormir tarde porque o Sasori não me deixava dormir, ficava toda hora me beijando e... - Deidara teve sua fala interrompida por Sasori, que pegou uma ameixa na cesta de frutas e enfiou na boca do namorado. As maçãs do rosto do fotógrafo estavam tingidas com um leve tom de vermelho.

Deidara mordeu a ameixa em sua boca, calmamente. Gostava de ameixas. Engoliu o pedaço e sorriu para o namorado.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Saso-chan.

- Você que não precisa ser tão cara de pau. - respondeu o ruivo.

Itachi riu vendo a briga dos dois amigos. Só mesmo eles para melhorem seu humor. Viu quando Sasori se levantou e se aproximou de Deidara. O ruivo segurou na cintura do loiro e o beijou demoradamente na face. Deidara sorrira sentindo o carinho e abraçara o namorado. O dono dos olhos vermelhos sorriu. Sabia o quanto os amigos se amavam. Gostaria de ter com Sai a mesma intimidade e o mesmo carinho que os amigos tinham entre si. Mas sabia que não podia.

------

**Notas da Autora: Desculpem-me pela demora, mas não tive muito tempo para escrever.**

**Hanashi = Conversa.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. ^^**

**FELIZ PÁSCOA PARA TODO MUNDO! 8D**

**E, é claro, deixe um review! Aproveite que é Páscoa e deixe essa autora baka feliz! Deixe sua opinião! =D**

**Obrigada.**


	6. Kotozuke

**Hitori no Mai**

**Kotozuke**

Observou o reflexo que era mostrado no espelho. O tórax bem trabalhado estava à mostra graças à camisa social aberta. A gravata negra estava colocada de qualquer jeito ao redor do pescoço, aguardando o momento de ter seu nó feito. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e caiam sobre os ombros do rapaz, a franja ocultava parcialmente os olhos azuis brilhantes. As mãos pálidas passavam a toalha pelos fios claros, secando-os. Sorrindo, se aproximou do dono de tal belo reflexo, abraçando-o pela cintura. Admirou o sorriso que nasceu nos lábios vermelhos através do espelho.

- Se não me soltar, não poderei terminar de me arrumar, un. - o loiro reclamou, no entanto seu tom de voz não era de reclamação. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando a nuca no ombro do outro rapaz.

- A culpa é sua. - Sasori respondeu, seus lábios deslizavam pelo pescoço branco do loiro - Fica me provocando desse jeito.

- Não me lembro de ter te provocado em momento algum, Saso-chan.

- Você estava me provocando esse tempo todo. - o fotógrafo colou os lábios no ouvido no namorado - Você está muito sexy vestido desse jeito, sabia?

Deidara riu, mas prendeu a respiração ao sentir as mãos de Sasori puxarem-no pela cintura ao encontro do corpo do namorado. Soltou a ar lentamente, sentindo as mãos do ruivo tocando seu abdômen e os lábios dele distribuindo beijos por todo seu pescoço.

- Hm... Sasori... Me solte... Temos que nos arrumar... Pain-sama vai ficar uma fera se nos atrasarmos... - o loiro disse pausadamente.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu te solte, meu loiro? - Sasori sussurrou roucamente, sua voz indo de encontro à pele de Deidara enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas do namorado.

- Hum... - um gemido foi a resposta de Deidara ao sentir os dentes de Sasori marcarem seu pescoço.

- Responda-me, meu loiro. Quer que eu te solte? - o tom de voz de Sasori beirava entre o sensual e o divertido.

Respirando fundo, Deidara segurou as mãos do ruivo e as afastou de seu corpo. Virou-se e olhou no fundo dos olhos do amante. Reconheceu nas íris castanhas o desejo e o amor que o fotógrafo nutria por ele. Sorrindo e sem deixar de fitar as íris escuras, deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pelos braços de Sasori, passando pelos ombros até chegarem ao pescoço. Aproximou sua boca, seus lábios quase tocando os lábios de Sasori, e respondeu a pergunta do namorado:

- Sim, eu quero. - sua voz era um sussurro rouco e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de desejo - Mas só por que temos uma festa para ir. Se não, deixaria que me tocasse do modo que quisesse, que me tomasse da maneira que desejasse, pois adoro quando me toca e me faz seu. E mesmo agora, quando digo para se afastar, sinto meu corpo queimar no desejo de ser possuído por você.

O ruivo não aguentou a resposta altamente sensual do amante. Assim que Deidara terminou de falar, teve os lábios tomados com força, urgência e paixão pelos lábios de Sasori. O fotógrafo abraçava o corpo do namorado de forma firme e tinha o toque retribuído da mesma forma. O beijo que trocavam era repleto de desejo, paixão e amor. Se pudessem, ficariam se beijando para sempre, sentindo o gosto do sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro, aproveitando a presença do ser que mais amavam no mundo. Mas a necessidade de ar se fez presente e o beijo foi quebrado. Os amantes se entreolharam e sorriram.

- E depois diz que não me provoca. - Sasori comentou.

Deidara riu e beijou os lábios do namorado levemente.

- Temos que nos arrumar, un. Estava falando sério quando disse que Pain-sama vai ficar uma fera se nos atrasarmos, un.

- É, eu sei. - o ruivo concordou e, com o nariz, tocou o nariz do loiro levemente - Mas quando voltarmos você não irá me escapar, loiro.

- Como se eu quisesse escapar, Saso-chan.

Sasori riu, sendo acompanhado por Deidara. Amava o rapaz em seus braços e faria qualquer coisa por seu querido loiro.

**- x -**

Encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho enquanto fazia o nó na gravata vermelho sangue. Seu olhar vermelho estava sério e concentrado. Em poucas horas a festa de lançamento da nova linha de perfumes da empresa seria iniciada. Todos os funcionários estariam presentes. Ele estaria presente. Sai estaria presente. Como modelo da campanha publicitária, era natural que Sai estivesse presente na festa. Respirou fundo e terminou de dar o nó na gravata. Afastou-se do espelho e pegou o paletó negro em cima da cama. Vesti-o.

Teria que se controlar. Tinha que manter distância de Sai. Era verdade que não conseguia tirar o modelo da cabeça, mas mesmo assim... Se se afastasse machucaria Sai, dando a impressão de que o rapaz não passava de uma boa noite de sexo para ele. Se se aproximasse também machucaria Sai, dando a impressão de que o modelo não era nada além de um objeto para satisfazer seus desejos. De qualquer maneira, machucaria Sai. Então ele preferia optar pela opção que achava que causaria menos dano. Afastar-se-ia de Sai. Não se envolveria mais com o modelo. Dali em diante, a relação deles seria puramente profissional.

Pegou a chave do carro em cima da cômoda e saiu do quarto, indo em direção a saída do apartamento. Parou quando sua mão tocou na maçaneta da porta. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que se afastar de Sai era a melhor opção. Então por que essa decisão o machucava tanto?

**- x -**

Andava lentamente pelo salão de festas. Seus olhos negros observavam todo o movimento. Pessoas iam e vinham, arrumando mesas, conversando umas com as outras, colocando os últimos detalhes da decoração. Pelo que havia ouvido, aquele era um lançamento muito importante para a empresa. Era a primeira linha de perfumes que Pain lançava no ano. E ele era o modelo da campanha publicitária. Quando Hidan havia lhe contado que, como modelo, ele deveria estar presente na festa, não se incomodara. Mas agora não achava que era uma boa ideia ele estar ali. Quando a festa começasse, Itachi estaria ali.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria desesperadamente ver o moreno, ele não queria vê-lo. Receava o que veria nos olhos vermelhos após a noite que passaram juntos. Que tipo de olhar veria nas íris tão profundas? Nojo, decepção, indiferença? Ele não queria nem pensar. Mas também não conseguia _não pensar._ Suspirou e balançou a cabeça em um sinal de negação. Estava se deixando envolver demais. Quando pertencia a Madara não se importava com o olhar que veria nos olhos dos homens que teria que atender, não se importava com nada. Só que com Itachi era diferente. Tudo era diferente quando se tratava do rapaz de olhos vermelhos. Os toques, os beijos, os olhares, tudo era diferente com Itachi. Tudo _importava_ quando se tratava de Itachi.

Riu consigo mesmo. Era só o que faltava: estava se apaixonando por Itachi!

- Sai-kun! - uma voz animada o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Com o olhar procurou por aquele que o chamava. Quando o achou, se aproximou.

- Boa noite, Deidara-san. - cumprimentou educadamente.

- Boa noite. - o loiro respondeu - Como vai? Nervoso com a festa de lançamento?

- Estou tranquilo, Deidara-san.

- Soube que está se dando muito bem com Itachi. É verdade, Sai? - Deidara sorriu para o modelo enquanto perguntava.

- Não sei se _bem_ é a palavra certa. - Sai respondeu abaixando o olhar.

O loiro olhou intrigado para o modelo moreno. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que sua voz saísse outra voz foi ouvida.

- Boa noite, Sai.

- Boa noite, Sasori-san.

- Deidara, Pain-sama quer falar com você.

- Agora, Saso? - o loiro olhou para o namorado.

- Agora. - o fotógrafo respondeu seriamente enquanto pegava no braço do namorado. Ouvira a pequena conversa entre Deidara e Sai e achara melhor tirar o loiro de perto do moreno antes que o gerente de marketing perguntasse algo indevido.

- Tudo bem. Até mais, Sai-kun.

- Até mais, Deidara-san. - Sai respondeu. Observou Sasori arrastar Deidara para perto da onde Pain se encontrava. A pergunta do loiro o fizera repensar seu último pensamento. Estaria mesmo se apaixonando por Itachi?

- Com licença. O senhor é Sai-san?

O modelo se virou e olhou para aquele que lhe chamara. Era um rapaz jovem, vestido socialmente e com um ar bastante sério.

- Sim. Quem é você?

- Pediram que eu lhe entregasse esse pacote. - o rapaz mostrou um envelope de tamanho médio, amarelo e lacrado. Um pequeno papel branco e dobrado ao meio estava colado com durex no meio do envelope.

Sai pegou o pacote e olhou desconfiado para o rapaz.

- Quem pediu que me entregasse isso?

- Desculpe-me, senhor. Não houve nenhuma identificação.

- Tudo bem. - Sai respondeu - Obrigado.

O rapaz fez uma rápida mesura e se afastou. O modelo olhou bem para o envelope, virou-o tentando achar alguma coisa escrita, algo que mostrasse quem enviara aquele pacote, mas não achou nada. Descolou o pequeno papel branco e o desdobrou. Havia uma pequena mensagem escrita no papel:

_Entregue este envelope à Itachi._

Sai se assustou com aquela mensagem. O que estava acontecendo?

**- x -**

Enquanto dirigia, ligou o rádio. A música que tocava lhe era vagamente familiar. Quando a reconheceu, suspirou profundamente e olhou distraidamente pela janela lateral do carro. A música que tocava no rádio era a mesma música que Sai ouvia na noite em que dormiram juntos.

_Embora eu posso respirar normalmente, eu eventualmente pareço esmigalhar-me._

_Se você puder me amar tão profundamente do que apenas aquelas palavras._

_Eu poderia acreditar que você sempre estaria por perto._

Era tudo o que ele precisava! Justamente quando estava tentando não pensar em Sai, tocava uma música que o fazia lembrar justamente do modelo. E não só da imagem do modelo, mas também dos toques, dos beijos, da voz de Sai. Ele não conseguia esquecer aquela noite. Ele gostara de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. Ele gostara porque era bom estar com Sai. Era _calmo._ E as coisas que ele mais precisava na vida eram a calma e a paz.

Estacionou o carro em frente ao salão de festas da empresa. Desligou o motor e quando foi desligar o rádio seu olhar inconscientemente caiu sob a entrada do salão, do outro lado da rua. Um carro acabara de sair. Ficou alguns segundos observando o carro se distanciar. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça em negação, desligou o rádio e saiu do carro. Devia estar vendo demais.

Atravessou a rua e parou na calçada, seu olhar passando pelo caminho que o carro seguira. Ele realmente devia estar vendo demais. Mesmo assim, jurava que aquele carro era idêntico ao carro de Madara.

**- x -**

- Itachi! Você chegou!

Uma voz animada o saudou assim que entrou no salão.

- Deidara! Termine seu trabalho antes de falar com seus colegas! - Pain repreendeu o funcionário. O loiro ignorou a bronca do chefe e se aproximou do amigo.

- Boa noite, Itachi.

- Boa noite, Deidara.

O moreno olhou por cima do ombro do amigo e seu olhar vermelho cruzou com certo olhar negro. Sai estava passando atrás de Deidara e seu olhar acabou cruzando com o de Itachi. Os dois rapazes ficaram se olhando durante alguns momentos. Itachi admirava desde o rosto até os pés do modelo. Sai estava vestido de uma maneira mais esporte do que ele. O modelo vestia uma camisa social negra de manga curta, calça negra e usava um sapato social preto. Na opinião de Itachi, ele estava muito bonito. O modelo, por sua vez, também achava que Itachi estava muito bonito vestindo o terno negro. Ao perceber sua linha de pensamento, Sai quebrou o contato visual e se afastou.

- Você está bem? - Deidara, que havia percebido a troca de olhares entre Itachi e Sai, perguntou.

- Estou ótimo, Dei.

Deidara sorriu fracamente para o amigo. Estava preocupado. Podia perceber claramente o quanto o amigo ficara abalado com rápido encontro com Sai. A única coisa que o acalmara um pouco era o fato de Itachi tê-lo chamado da forma como o chamava quando eram crianças.

- Você gosta dele, não é Itachi?- Deidara perguntou suavemente, procurando o olhar do amigo.

Itachi retribuiu o olhar de Deidara. Seu olhar vermelho expressava confusão. Ele gostava de Sai? Lógico que não! Lógico que não... _Certo?_

- Não... Não gosto. - respondeu lentamente.

Deidara olhou no fundo dos olhos do amigo. Suspirou. Itachi era muito teimoso, não admitiria seus sentimentos tão facilmente.

- Sim, Tachi. Você gosta. De verdade. - disse, utilizando o apelido de infância de Itachi.

O Uchiha apenas observou o amigo se afastar e se aproximar de Sasori, abraçando o namorado por trás. Um garçom passou ao seu lado e ele aproveitou para pegar uma taça de vinho. Tomou um gole e ficou admirando o líquido avermelhado brilhando na taça transparente. Ele não gostava de Sai. Não poderia gostar. Ou poderia? Era verdade que ele achava Sai um rapaz bonito, que se sentia bem com o modelo e que desejava estar com ele novamente, mas isso não significava que ele gostava de Sai, não é?

- Itachi! - Sasori se aproximou, sozinho. - Pain-sama está te chamando para a apresentação dos perfumes.

Itachi assentiu levemente. Antes de seguir para onde estava Pain bebeu todo o vinho na taça de uma vez só. Respirou fundo. Ele não poderia se apaixonar por Sai.

**- x -**

Subiu no palco e ficou ao lado de Pain e Konan. Como vice-presidente da empresa era seu dever estar ao lado do presidente durante a apresentação dos produtos. Após todos os perfumes terem sido mostrados, Sai subiu ao palco e foi apresentado aos presentes, principalmente a mídia, como o novo modelo da empresa. Fotos foram tiradas. Sai posou com Pain e Konan e sozinho também. Mas um dos fotógrafos presentes pediu para que Sai ficasse ao seu lado e que ambos pousassem para uma foto. Ele não podia pedir por mais nada. Tudo o que ele menos queria estava acontecendo. Mas ele não tinha decidido que teria uma relação profissional com Sai? Aquilo era profissional. Então por que ele ainda temia se aproximar do modelo?

O braço de Itachi passou pelos ombros de Sai em um meio abraço. O braço do modelo circulou a cintura do vice-presidente. Ambos sorriram para o fotógrafo. Aparentavam estar calmos e tranquilos, mas por dentro tremiam com tal proximidade. Por um motivo desconhecido para si, Sai queria passar o outro braço pela cintura de Itachi e abraçar o mais velho. Ao mesmo passo Itachi estava se controlando para não beijar Sai. Ambos se queriam, se desejavam, mas sabiam que não poderiam se ter.

Após a foto ser tirada, Itachi soltou Sai e fez menção de se afastar, mas teve seu pulso segurado pelo modelo.

- Preciso falar com você, Itachi-san. - o tom de voz de Sai era sério.

Por um segundo Itachi receou aceitar o pedido, mas acabou acatando-o e ambos deixaram o palco. Sai guiou o Itachi até um canto afastado do salão onde poderiam conversar calmamente. Ao redor deles a festa seguia normalmente. Fotos eram tiradas, Pain e Konan davam entrevistas, Sasori e Deidara namoravam em um canto assim como Hidan e Kakuzu, todos os funcionários da empresa e os convidados se divertiam e aproveitavam a festa.

- O que foi, Sai?- Itachi perguntou.

- Me entregaram esse envelope. - Sai retirou o envelope que recebera mais cedo de dentro da mochila que pegara quando saíra do palco. - Havia um bilhete dizendo que eu deveria entregá-lo a você.

O Uchiha pegou o envelope e o abriu. Dentro havia uma única folha, que Itachi retirou. Um recado estava escrito.

_Olhe nos olhos daquele que lhe entregou esse envelope..._

Automaticamente Itachi olhou nos olhos de Sai, que estranhou a atitude do mais velho. Depois de alguns segundos, o vice-presidente voltou a ler o recado.

_Se quiser saber o por que você perde tudo o que ama, lembre-se de Amaterasu. Se realmente esqueceu Amaterasu, perderá aquele cujos olhos você olhou no momento em que começou a ler esse recado._

_Uchiha Madara._

- Itachi-san? - Sai chamou quando percebeu o dono dos olhos vermelhos ficar pálido e começar a tremer.

Itachi olhou para Sai. O olhar do modelo expressava pura preocupação. Em um movimento rápido, Itachi puxou Sai e o abraçou fortemente.

- Itachi-san! - Sai voltou a chamar. Dessa vez sua voz saiu em um tom mais alto e acabou por chamar a atenção de todos os presentes.

- O que será que aconteceu, un? - Deidara perguntou. Estava um pouco longe de Itachi e Sai, mas ouvira com perfeição a voz do modelo.

- Não sei. - respondeu Sasori, abraçando o namorado e beijando o rosto deste - Mas boa coisa não foi.

- Pain. - Konan chamou segurando o braço do marido.

- É, eu sei. - Pain respondeu. Seu olhar arroxeado estava preso na imagem de seu funcionário abraçado ao modelo da sua empresa.

**- x - **

**Notas da Autora: Oe minna-san! ^^**

**Um pequeno detalhe: Deidara é um pouquinho mais alto que o Sasori, mas na fic quem é mais alto é o Sasori, ok? Quando lerem imagem o ruivo mais alto que o loiro! =P**

**Kotozuke = Recado**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! **

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas! Obrigada!**


End file.
